15 años despues
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: grandes batallas por el poder de rayearth... quien sera el vencedor?
1. Chapter 1

15 años después….

Y fue así… como céfiro fue rescatado y las guerreras mágicas… regresaron a su mundo místico…fin

-que bonita historia… papi pero que paso después con las guerreras mágicas?-pregunto una hermosa niña de ojos violáceos y cabellos rojizos

-si papa… que paso con ellas?-pregunto un chico de cabellera negra y ojos marrones

-ah… nadie lo sabe… solo.. Sabemos que volvieron a su mundo místico shinta

-papi… tu te expresas muy bonito de la guerrera del fuego –la pequeña de apenas tres años de edad pero de mirada vivaz y picara preguntaba a su padre -¿acaso te gustaba?-dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas

-e…etto…-el espadachín estaba atrapado

-jajaja papa es muy raro que te sonrojes, así que si te gustaba la guerrera del fuego eh.. bueno supongo que por eso te fijaste en mama, por la descripción que das de hikaru mama y ella eran muy parecidas

-tu madre fue una gran mujer shinta… la quise demasiado hasta el ultimo día de su vida-dijo el espadachín poniéndose de pie-bueno chicos… es muy tarde y mañana tienen clases con clef-dijo latis mientras arropaba a la pequeña

-buenas noches latis-dijo el muchacho , a pesar de que era su padrastro le llamaba papa, o latis como amigos

-buenas noches karia-dijo besando la frente de la niña- que descanses shinta-dijo mirando orgulloso al chico, era su orgullo a pesar que no era de su sangre

-que descanses-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras latis salía de la habitación

-ah… hikaru… hace ya 8 lunas viejas que no te veo(n/a: dicece aproximadamente 15 años terrestres XD)…-dijo suspirando mientras recordaba a su gran amor-Niza.. es verdad lo que dijo shinta… eras idéntica a ella… quizás fue por lo que me fije en ti… jump… me estoy volviendo viejo… como añoro tu compañía hikaru… me pregunto…¿Qué habrá sido de tu vida?... también te habrás casado…tendrás familia… jump…me habrás olvidado… seguro que si… ah… dichoso aquel que se encuentre ahora entre tus brazos-dicho esto el espadachín se aleja de la habitación de "sus hijos" para dirigirse a su propia habitación

Mientras tanto en el mundo místico

-mmmm no….no… espera… detente … me haces cosquillas-las sabanas de aquella cama se revolvían –no… basta!...hikari deja de lamerme los pies me haces cosquillas!-dijo hikaru levantándose de golpe y reprendiendo a su mascota (n/a: XD que imaginaban!) ya me levanto…rayos yo que no me he casado para no soportar a marido y te tengo que atender a ti …-bufo en molestia- rayos es muy temprano… ah…hoy hace 15 años…-suspiro mientras su perro a miraba con curiosidad-ya ya se… no me veas axial… se que quede de verme con las chicas en la torre… espero que fuu este mas animada… después de la muerte de kouji ha estado muy triste… bueno es lógico verdad-dijo acariciando la cabeza de su perro- después de ferio… el fue al chico que mas amo… mira que morirse en la época mas feliz de su vida… justo cuando la pequeña shina naceria…

-guaf guaf guaf-ladraba el perro

-eh?... ah si , ya se que tengo que terminar el proyecto del señor hirawisawa… demo… también sabes que nunca falto a la torre de Tokio este día desde hace 15 años

-grrrrr-gruño el perro como si supiera que su ama estaba siendo desobligada

-si me sigues regañando….-lo mira maquiavélicamente- te voy a dejar encargado en casa de saturno con mito y hitomi… en fin que te encanta que te monten verdad?-dijo la chica viendo como el animal ocultaba su rostro bajo las patas delanteras como diciendo "todo menos eso"-jajajaja ya sabia yo- ahora se dirigía hacia el closet para elegir que se llevaría-mmm que tal este vestido-dijo sacando un vestido color azul

-grrrr guaf- ladro el perro desaprobando la prenda

-no?...mmm que tal este? –dijo esta vez sacando un pantalón rojo y un top del mismo color

-guau guau-dijo esta vez aprobando la vestimenta de la chica

-jajaja, gracias hikari… ¿Qué haría sin ti?-dijo acariciándole la cabeza en agradecimiento

Así era, la vida de hikaru shidou, 30 años, soltera, una famosa arquitecta en Japón y el mundo, pasatiempos, kendo y manejar extremadamente rápido en moto, seres queridos, tres hermanos tres cuñadas y cinco hermosos sobrinos, sus amigas a quienes ella consideraba sus hermanas desde que hicieran ese maravilloso viaje al mundo que tanto anhelaba…céfiro

-bueno hikari… te deje suficiente alimento… no te lo comas todo en la mañana o por la tarde tendrás hambre y te enfermaras como la ultima vez… nos vemos por la noche…matta ne!-dicho esto la chica sale de su departamento dejando al perro aborazanddo todo el alimento pese a las advertencias de su ama

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto nacional de Japón

-puf… que viaje no señorita ryuzaki?-pregunto un hombre de traje a la hermosa chica de cabello azul al igual que sus ojos los cuales estaban protegidas con unas gafas obscuras

-si shiro… pero eso no me impedirá ir…-dijo la chica mientras miraba melancólica un póster de la torre de Tokio

-señorita…piensa ir? Acabamos de llegar y el viaje fue muy pesado-dijo el hombre

-lo se shiro…-dijo quitándose las gafas obscuras y mostrando su azul mirada-pero aunque este hecha pedazos pienso ir… onegai… dile a kohaku que la negociación con Inglaterra, canada y España salio tal como lo planeamos… y que tenemos nuevas propuestas por parte de Italia y Francia…

-esta bien señorita ryuzaki yo daré los informes al señor kohaku… etto…y que le digo a su prometido?

-ah shido?... bah!... no le digas nada… no se digno a siquiera llamarme durante los tres meses que estuvimos fuera… es un idiota!...bien shiro… nos vemos mañana en la oficina…dicho esto la chica se aleja agitando su mano en despedida- onegai… que mis maletas las envien a mi pen house …ja ne-decía mientras seguía caminando

-ah… esta mujer…a pesar de que ya tiene 30 se comporta como de 15…ah reconozco que es una eminencia en El mundo de los negocios… pero en sentimental… ah ya ha roto tres compromisos y creo que con el joven shido ser el cuarto

Umi ryuzaki, 30 años, economista con diplomado en administración de empresas y contabilidad, soltera aunque estuvo a punto de casarse en tres…cuatro ocasiones, pasatiempos, cantar y bailar, seres queridos, solo le queda su madre y atiende las acciones de su padre fallecido ya hace 8 años y por supuesto sus queridas amigas con las que compartiera la experiencia de céfiro…

En algún hospital de Japón

-doctora Hououji , ya se va-pregunto una enfermera al ver a aquella hermosa doctora rubia y de vestimenta negra pasar por la recepción

-así es Kira, ya me voy…me tomare el día, no hay cirugía y no tengo citas no consultas ni mucho menos conferencia así que …me voy pasare por shina a la escuela de danza y después me ire a la torre de tokio

-muy bien doctora Hououji que descanse

-gracias Kira… por cualquier imprevisto sabes que traigo encendido mi localizador… que descansen chicas –dijo al momento de salir de aquel edificio que tanta tristeza le traía a su corazón

-pobre doctora Hououji desde que el doctor kouji falleció no ha vuelto a ser la misma, siempre esta triste, melancólica

-hai hai… varios doctores la han pretendido…pero ella se ha encerrado en su tristeza-dijo la enfermera que estaba a lado de Kira

-ne ne parece que ella y sus amigas están destinadas a ser unas solteronas amargadas-dijo una tercera enfermera al llegar

-no seas grosera con la doctora Hououji!-reprendió Kira

-es la verdad… sabían que tanto la arquitecta shidou como la empresaria ryuzaki están tan solas como la doctora Hououji

-eso es mentira la señorita ryusaki esta comprometida

-hay por dios sucederá lo mismo que con sus últimos tres prometidos

-XD pa mi que son lesbianas!-dijo una cuarta enfermera

-waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!-tu crees?-dijeron las otras tres enfermeras

-señoritas se les paga por trabajar no por soltar su veneno-reprendió la jefa de enfermeras-a trabajar!

-waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!-gritaron las 4 –si señora!

Mientras tanto por la calle la doctora Hououji caminaba cabizbaja

-kouji… me haces tanta falta.., desde que te fuiste… mi vida se volvió tristeza… lo único que me mantiene semi viva es el cariño de mis amigas esta torre y tu recuerdo en la dulce mirada de nuestra pequeña…

-mami!!!!!!... hoy llegaste temprano… que bueno que veniste por mi … -dijo una pequeña de ojos dorados y cabello castaño claro tez morena clara y una sonrisa dulce e inocente al momento de abrazar a su mama

-si… vamos ya… hoy veremos a hikaru y a umi

-siiiiiiii!!!!!! La tia hikaru me cae bien por que siempre me lleva a toda velocidad en su moto!!!-dijo dando saltitos de felicidad

-shena sabes que me da miedo que vallas a esa velocidad en la moto con hikaru-dijo la guerrera del viento mientras caminaba y cada vez estaban mas cerca de la torre de tokio

-perdón mami decía la niña con un puchero de tristeza

-hemos llegado-anuncio la rubia mientras acariciaba uno de los muros de la torre de Tokio antes de dirigirse al mirador-kouji…ferio… mi amor…

Fuu Hououji 30 años medico cirujano con especialidad en neurocirugía, pasatiempos… anteriormente era la lectura y dar largos paseos por el parque… hoy solo es lo segundo a lado de shena mientras invoca el recuerdo de su dulce amor finado hacia mas de diez años seres queridos, solo su hermana y dos hermosas sobrinas y su querida hija que era el vivo retrato de su finado esposo, al igual que aquellas niñas que conociera 16 años atrás y con quienes viviera la experiencia mas hermosa de su existencia… su viaje a ese mundo llamado céfiro

-aquí estoy de nuevo añorando el pasado….-dijo la rubia mientras veía al infinito por el gran ventanal

-mami… yo quiero conocer céfiro-dijo la dulce pequeña pues conocía la historia de su madre-y a ferio

-aquí estamos de nuevo-dijo una peliazul tras ella- mirando por la ventana mientras terminaba de acercarse a su amiga-hola pequeña shena…como has estado

-bien tia umi y tu?-contesto educadamente

-como cada año… esperando volver a ese mundo-complemento hikaru cerrando el circulo- chicas… todo un año sin vernos-dicho esto no se contiene y les da un abrazo lleno de efusividad –chicas las extrañe. Shena, pero mira nada mas que grande estas!, cada dia te vuelves una señorita mas hermosa

-gracias tia hikaru- la pequeña se sonrojo

-yo también dijo umi correspondiendo al abrazo

-hai hai… yo las extrañe mas-dijo fuu contenta y sonriendo por primera vez en todo un año

-aunque las esperanzas de volver a céfiro se han esfumado aun venimos aquí… que tonto no?-dijo umi al separarse

-hai hai…respondió hikaru- y mas tonto anhelar volver ahí y … abandonarlo todo aquí… somos exitosas tenemos lo que cualquiera desearía…sin embargo… lo único que nosotros hubiésemos querido es… volver a ese mundo

-hai… es tonto que se los diga pero… creo que una parte de mi … aun tiene la esperanza de volver-dijo umi

-yo… yo ya no… es verdad que los extraño… demo también otra parte teme… teme encontrar a ferio casado…con familia… un dolor así ya no lo superaría-confeso fuu

-yo he esperado a latis todo este tiempo…-dijo la chica sacando el medallón que el espadachín le regalara-pero… nada me asegura que el aun me espera… jejeje…y no le culparía… el merecía ser feliz… por mucho tiempo estuvo solo… y yo…lo deje mas solo que nunca…-las lagrimas recorrió el rostro de hikaru- creo que lo mejor seria que encontrara a alguien que le hiciera compañía y ojala así haya sido-dijo esta vez cubriendo su rostro con las manos para ahogar su llanto, cosa que las otras dos guerreras se le acercaron para abrazarla y consolarla mientras un mismo pensamiento las invadía

-quiero…volver a céfiro- ante el ferviente deseo de su corazón junto con el deseo de la pequeña de conocer ese lugar una luz cegadora y pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció ante ellas viendo lo que quince años atrás… los mas altos aires de céfiro

-vo…vo…volvimos?!-dijo umi

-si estamos en céfiro!!!!!!!-dijo hikaru feliz

-pero eso es equivalente a ….- alas tres mujeres les salio una gotita en la nuca

-caeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo umi al momento de comenzar a caer mientras fuu, shena y hikaru caían igualmente

-mama!!!!!!!!-grito la pequeña mientras era abrazada por su madre

-ahora si nos matamos!!!!!-grito umi-la tercera es la vencida!!!!!-gritaba frenéticamente la peiliazul-wa! Uff… se sintió caer en algo blando

-diauch-exclamo hikaru al caer a lado de su amiga

-puff- exclamo fuu a momento de caer al igual que sus amigas junto con su pequeña hija

-guruclef me envio a buscarlas-dijo el ave por telepatía

-hountoni?... –pregunto hikaru

-hai hai… contesto el ave

-entonces llévanos… llévanos al palacio de céfiro…

-en un momento estarán allá…

-que bonito… mami este es céfiro?-pregunto la inocente chiquilla ante el fabuloso paraíso que se había convertido céfiro

-así es shena… este es céfiro… el maravilloso lugar del que tanto te había hablado

-es mucho mas hermoso de lo que me había imaginado… realmente… es muy bello mama

El regreso de las guerreras mágicas a mas de 15 años de irse… ¿Qué les depara el destino en la nueva historia de céfiro?

Continuara….


	2. QUE TU ERES QUIEN?

QUE TU ERES QUIEN?...

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono todos estaban reunidos tras la orden de guruclef

-clef, que sucede?... por que tanta urgencia en vernos-dijo ascott ataviado con una armadura muy parecida a la de latis, en estos años se había dedicado a entrenar tanto su magia como su fuerza, ahora era capitán del ejercito de céfiro, y el segundo espadachín mágico de esas tierras

-que tiene tanta urgencia clef-dijo un hombre de cabellera verde, uno de las 7 cabezas mas importantes de céfiro, el hermano menor de la princesa esmeralda, se había convertido en un hombre serio y responsable, y el reino le tenia un cariño especial a este chico por su parentesco con la que fue la buena y dulce esmeralda.

-necesito a las 7 cabezas aquí para…¿en donde esta latis?-pregunto el hechicero quien tenia una apariencia de un hombre mayor, guapo, alto y facciones maduras, había crecido en estos años después de todo ante las embajadas de los diferentes mundos, no seria bien visto un niño

-imposible maestro clef… mi padre se fue esta mañana y no dijo cuando volvería-dijo el chico que había sido criado por latis como un hijo

-ah… tu padre no cambia shinta… bueno ya estamos tres de las 7 cabezas..

-aquí estamos guruclef… disculpa la tardanza … pero dinos… por que tanta prisa?-dijo la ex bailarina intrigada

-tenia planeado que las 7 cabezas de céfiro se reunieran… ah …pero… veo que será imposible… ese latis… el debería ser el mas interesado en recibirla-dijo el mago algo molesto

-por que mi padre debería ser el mas interesado?- pregunto shinta- ahora que lo pienso… nunca me han dicho quienes son las ultimas tres cabezas de céfiro

-pronto pequeño guerrero, pronto lo descubrirás… en unos instantes ellas estarán aquí

-que?... quieres decir que ellas están de nuevo en céfiro?-dijo presea con una hermosa sonrisa de alegría

-así es.. de hecho… ya están aquí…-dijo guruclef caminando con toda calma a la salida de la habitación

-fuu!!!!!!-dijo ferio rebasando al mago a reencontrarse con su amor de juventud

-umi!!!!!!! Grito ascott corriendo tras ferio y rebasando al mago igual que ferio

-espérennos-dijeron presea y calina saliendo tras los chicos

-ah… céfiro no ha cambiado… bueno si… es mas hermoso-dijo umi al bajar del animal que las había recogido

-si… lo que vimos desde las alturas es producto del trabajo de los cefirianos-dijo fuu bajando igual que su amiga y ayudando a su hija a bajar

-eso fue por que la tia hikaru termino con el sistema del pilar verdad mami…ay que bonito mi tia hubiera sido princesa!-

-quizás si … pero hubiera sido una princesa muy triste…además céfiro es mas hermoso así… es hermoso saber que ya no dependen de un pilar… estoy orgullosa de ello-dijo hikaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-fuuuuu!!!!!!- se escucho el grito de un apuesto hombre el cual corría al encuentro de esa mujer

-ah…con que esa es la voz de ferio-dijo la niña con picardía a su madre

-shena!!!-reprendió fuu

-te recuerdo … que nadie ocupara el lugar de mi papá eh mami-dijo la niña con seriedad

-creo que será difícil verdad karu chan-susurro umi al ver la conducta de la niña

-hai… esperemos que si ferio pretende de nuevo a fuu shena no se moleste

-fe…ferio?... dios …han pasado 15 años… estoy vieja y …y… y ferio debe estar como en aquel entonces!-dijo fuu sonrojada antes de poder ver al cefiriano y sin prestar atención a su hija -que no me vea que no me vea! Dijo ocultándose tras umi

-no seas ridícula fuu… estas hermosa, la edad solo asentó tu belleza, estas en plena flor de la juventud-dijo umi con una vena saltándole en la cien, después de todo las tres tenían la misma edad y no le había hecho ni un poco de gracia que su amiga dijera que a esa edad estaba vieja

-ja…jajaja…ja- se río hikaru con una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca- es bueno ver… otra expresión que no sea la tristeza

-hikaru…-la chica se quedo callada al ver al chico que recién llegaba

-fu…fuu?...eres tu?-dijo el hombre al ver a la rubia, era verdad que el también había crecido y tenia las facciones de un hombre maduro, pero definitivamente la del mundo místico también estaba muy cambiada, ahora traía el cabello a media espalda su piel era mas blanca que antes ya no iba vestida con el uniforme de colegiala, ahora llevaba un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo y sus ojos, seguían siendo del mas maravilloso color verde, pero no tenían la luz que tanto la caracterizaban

-ese es?-dijo la niña un poco extrañada de que el hombre fuera de esa manera-pensé que era algo mas impresionante-bufo en voz baja –no le llega ni a los talones a mi papa-esto había llegado a los oídos de hikaru y fuu

-definitivamente va a ser muy difícil-dijeron a coro las dos guerreras mágicas

-fe…ferio?-dijo la ex guerrera del viento mirando a aquel hombre de facciones maduras, su cuerpo mas fornido y mirada seria y …¿barba?... era barba lo que ferio tenia, se veía tan guapo … aun mas de lo que lo recordaba, definitivamente, los años lo hacían verse irresistible y si a eso sumaba su intacto traje propio de la realeza-tu…tu eres ferio?-dijo la chica sorprendida

-mi querida fuu…-el chico se acerca lentamente los últimos pasos hacia ella-sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre-esta vez el cefiriano ya estaba frente a ella y no pudiendo restringir sus antiguos impulsos de juventud la abraza con toda su protección y amor, como si aquel abrazo le asegurara que ella jamás se volvería a ir de su lado

-oye tu suelta a mi ma…-la niña fue callada por la rápida mano de umi cubriendo su boca-je…jeje…je…como que hacemos mal tercio no hika-chan?-dijo umi en un susurro a su pelirroja amiga

-jijiji as parece… es bueno ver que ferio espero a fuu todo este tiempo… no se como habría reaccionado fuu de encontrarlo casado-dijo hikaru con algo de nostalgia

-tienes razón…

-umi!!!!!!!!-se escucho otro grito

-ese es… ascott!!!!!!!!-la chica corre al encuentro del castaño y lo abraza con efusividad

-umi?...-dijo ascott extrañado de la efusividad como de la apariencia de la chica al igual que fuu ella ya no llevaba el uniforme de colegiala y mucho menos era una. Umi ahora tenia un vestido ejecutivo arriba de la rodilla y un escote que dejaba ver un poco su pecho, cubierto por un saco, todo del mismo color azul de los ojos de la guerrera del agua

-no me mires así ascott… esta bien que ya estoy vieja pero no exageres-dijo la chica sonriendo

-no… no es eso es que… estas mas hermosa de lo que recordaba-dijo el chico besando la mano de la peliazul mientras dejaba ver en sus verdes ojos la ilusión y la ternura de tenerla cerca nuevamente el chico también había crecido y madurado, ahora estaba mas fornido, se notaba gran decisión en su mirada

-niñas del mundo místico-dijo clef al fin saliendo del castillo

-guruclef?!-dijo hikaru con una cara de extrañeza al ver a ese hombre, algo le decía que era clef pero.. era tan extraño verlo así

-no me mires así hikaru… yo también he crecido-dijo sonriendo con dulzura, ahora el guru de céfiro era un hombre alto, fornido aparentaba unos 35 años y su mirada como siempre era penetrante mística pero igualmente dulce –y quien es esta hermosa señorita-dijo clef mirando a la pequeña niña quien tenia una cara molesta al ver que el príncipe de céfiro no soltaba a su mamá

-me llamo shena… y soy hija de fuu!-dijo mirando retadoramente al cefiriano que seguía abrazando su madre

-e…es…tu hija?-dijo ferio sorprendido

-oh no –dijo umi llevándose una mano a la cabeza y haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza

-ha…hai… es mi hija… y tiene 10 años-dijo fuu algo triste al ver la reacción de ferio

-con razon es tan bella-dijo ferio sonriéndole a la que seguía siendo la mujer de sus sueños

-yo… bella?-la niña se había sonrojado

-hikaru!!!!!!!-dijo caldina como siempre abrazando efusivamente a hikaru, caldina no había cambiado en nada, había aprendido a dominar los deseos de su corazón y permanecer con esa edad a pesar de no ser cefiriana

-caldina!...por ti no pasan los años-dijo fuu separándose un poco de ferio

-ni dejare que pasen fuu, créeme ni dejare que pasen jajajajaja-respondió riendo estrepitosamente

-chicas!-grito presea quien al igual que caldina seguía idéntica

-presea!-las tres chicas salen al encuentro de la forjadora de armas

-chicas no saben cuanto las he extrañado-dijo presea abrazando a las chicas

-etto… el corazón de hikaru solo había estado buscando a una persona –y… latis…en…en donde esta… como …como esta el?...-dijo la chica a lo cual solo obtuvo por respuesta un silencio sepulcral-¿Qué pasa?-dijo la pelirroja preocupada

-lo siento …guerrera del fuego verdad?-dijo un chico de 13 años alto y de cabello negro y ojos violáceos- el guerrero latis salio de viaje…pero permítame darle la bienvenida en su lugar… el nos ha hablado mucho de usted-el chico se arrodilla- es un orgullo y placer conocerla… hikaru sama

-eh?...-la chica se sonroja- no…no hagas eso me da pena…solo llámame hikaru hai?-dijo la chica pidiéndole a jovencito que se pusiera de pie

-caldina-ráfaga salía del castillo con dos niños y una niña a su alrededor –los pequeños también quieren conocer a las legendarias guerreras mágicas-ante esto las chicas se sonrojan

-mira setsu… son mas bonitas de lo que nos habían dicho

-si mama… tus amigas son muy lindas-dijo el más pequeño admirando a las tres jóvenes

-verdad que si…-dijo caldina orgullosa

-son sus hijos?-pregunto umi desencajada

-así es …setsu tiene 8 y kouryu tiene 10

-y esta hermosa señorita… también es una guerrera mágica?-dijo kouryu arrodillandose y besando la mano de shena

-eh?-la niña se sonroja mas

-oye…tu deja en paz a la señorita-dijo shinta serio- no la incomodes es nuestra invitada

-jajaja… no será que al que incomodo es a ti shinta?-pregunto malicioso kouryu mientras se ponía de pie

-vah!-dijo shinta girando su rostro para que nadie vera su ligero sonrojo

-valla …-dijo hikaru pero siente una pequeña mirada sobre ella topándose con la mirada de la pequeña- y tu?... que edad tienes?-dijo hikaru sonriéndole a la niña

-tengo casi dos lunas viejas-contesto ella sonrosada

-jajaja que bonita hija tienes caldina-dijo ella pensando que era hija de caldina

-e…etto…-caldina no quería decirle nada a hikaru al igual que el resto

-caldina chan no es mi mamá-dijo la pequeña mirando con admiración a la pelirroja

-a no… entonces…

-ella es mi hermana-el pelinegro se había adelantado… presentía los sentimientos que su padre y la guerrera se habían tenido y sabia que tenia que ser su padre quien le dijera que había pasado con su vida después de que ella se fuera-"grandioso…latis escogiste el peor momento para ir a hacer tus viaje de vigilancia" pensó shinta

-hai hai… shinta es mi hermano mayor y latis es mi papá-dijo la pequeña sorprendiendo a hikaru , desanimando a todos y causando que una gota de sudor resbalara por la nuca de shinta, su intervención había sido en balde y peor aun… ahora la guerrera sabia que latis, era padre de ellos dos

-has…has dicho que…latis es… tu padre…

CONTINUARA XD


	3. FUEGO

FUEGO

-esas palabras aun resonaban en la cabeza de hikaru …." hai hai… shinta es mi hermano mayor y latis es mi papá", así que había sucedido… latis había hecho su vida a lado de alguien mas… era doloroso… pero había pedido por que así fuera… por que la soledad de latis terminara… pero aun así le dolía, que no fuera ella quien terminara con esa soledad… después de eso nadie mas dijo nada respecto a ello y clef cambio el tema dirigiéndolas a sus cuartos, las tres guerreras estaban en la misma habitación que años atrás usaran fuu y umi estaban tristes por su amiga, les dolía en el alma saber que su amiga estaba destrozada, hikaru aparentaba sonreír…pero no era así, ya habian pasado 2 semanas y eso aun la lastimaba… no sabia nada de latis realmente le dolia, realmente… estaba lastimada

-de verdad que céfiro ha vuelto a ser hermoso-dijo hikaru para despejar su mente no quería llorar, no frente a sus amigas

-hikaru… no tienes que aparentar con nosotras… sabemos bien como te sientes-dijo umi colocando una mano en su hombro señal de apoyo

-y shena?... no la he visto en todo el día?-siguió intentando disimular

-hai hai…hika-chan… sabemos que tu … aun guardabas la esperanza de volver a céfiro y encontrarte con latis … y por ello… no buscaste hacer una vida, a diferencia de umi y de mi… sabemos que tu rechazaste a todo aquel chico que pretendía algo contigo-fuu pone su mano en el otro hombro de Hikaru mostrándole su apoyo

-ah…-suspiro la guerrera del fuego , era imposible no tocar el tema… ya lo había evadido 2 semanas-gracias chicas…. Pero de verdad… estoy bien… yo deseaba que latis no estuviera solo… y así es… ahora tiene esposa y dos hermosos hijos…-los ojos de hikaru tenían lagrimas contenidas-ah…chicas discúlpenme, necesito pensar y estar sola-la chica baja las manos de sus amigas y se dirige a la puerta-nos vemos mas tarde-fue lo que dijo al salir de la habitación en dirección a el jardín, por que hacia eso?...por que se lastimaba de esa manera… sabia que ir allá solo abriría mas la herida…pero necesitaba ir… a ese lugar donde su amor había nacido y donde tenia que morir…estando en la puerta del jardín se lo quedo mirando… era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba-ah!... no ha cambiado nada… -su mirada se fijo en la fuente-la fuente… latis…-como una autómata se dirige a la fuente-latis…-la chica se sienta donde 15 años atrás latis e regalara el medallón del cual jamás se había separado-aquí…tengo que acabar con todo…-dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando aquel día

-a el también le gusta venir aquí y sentarse por hooooooras-dijo una pequeña voz sacando a hikaru de sus recuerdos

-eh?-hikaru miro a aquella niña tan curiosa-que haces aquí pequeña?-pregunto con voz de ternura, aquella era la hija de latis… aquella era la niña, de la cual le hubiera gustado serla madre

-es que…cuando mi papi no esta …vengo aquí…su esencia esta aquí… no se por que suspira tanto cuando viene a este jardín… el dice que por que lo mejor de su vida paso en esta fuente-dijo la niña levantando sus bracitos y haciendo un puchero pidiendo a hikaru que la cargue

-jejeje…que linda eres… así … que eso te dijo tu papa…y dime…como esta el?... es feliz?-pregunto la guerrera del fuego

-el dice que si, que desde que shinta y yo llegamos a su vida el es muy feliz, que ya no esta solo-dijo sonriendo a la chica

-ya veo…al menos el deseo de mi corazón se cumplió

-que bonito medallón-dijo la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa al ver el medallón sin saber que representaba para la pelirroja

-te gusta?-dijo hikaru nostálgica, quizás esa era la forma de acabar con todo

-si… es muy bonito

-te lo regalo-dijo la pelirroja mayor al momento de quitarse el medallón

-eh?... iee! No puedo aceptar algo tan valioso-dijo la niña

-perteneció a …a la mama de tu papa… lo protegió a el… después a mi… y ahora…-la guerrera del fuego le coloca el medallón a la niña-regresa a tu familia y te protegerá a ti kiara…

-de verdad fue de mi abuelita… gracias hikaru chan etto…-la niña estaba sonrojada

-eh?... que pasa?- dijo la mayos al ver la carita apenada de la pequeña

-te puedo hacer una pregunta bonita guerrera del fuego?-dijo la pequeña

-eh?... si claro…

-te gusta mi papi?-dijo ella con las mejillas rojas

-COMO?!!!!!!!!-dijo la chica tan roja como su larga cabellera

-karia!... que haces aquí?... ah ya sabia que te encontraría en este lugar… seguramente estas molestando a la señorita hikaru verdad-dijo shinta mientras le jalaba las mejillas a su pequeña hermana

-ay ayyoo… no es cierto estaba platicado con ella-dijo la niña quejándose

-no te creo….le ruego la disculpe señorita… tiende a ser un poco fastidiosa-dijo shinta mientras tomaba a su hermana en brazos

-eh?... la chica apenas recobraba su color –no… no molestaba, estábamos platicando… es una niña adorable

-si nos disculpa…tiene clases con el maestro clef… con su permiso… nos retiramos-dijo shinta respetuoso mientras se dirigía a la salida

-no se te olvide que me tienes que contestar esa pregunta-dijo kiara sonriendo y agitando su manita en señal de despedida

-etto-la chica se sonrojo de nuevo –ha…hai…-contesto hikaru al momento de agitar su mano y recuperarse- así que… aun me recordabas… bueno …quizás solo como amiga… latis… ojala no te cause problemas con tu esposa

Después de eso la pelirroja permaneció solo unos minutos en aquel jardín… había devuelto su mas grande tesoro… ese medallón mágico que le había pertenecido, pero ahora sabia que había regresado a las manos correctas, a la familia de latis; por otro lado los entrenamientos de la pequeña habían comenzado

-así que… así son las escuelas de céfiro-dijo shena muy interesada

-si… aquí nos enseñan combate y magia… el maestro clef nos enseña, por ejemplo shinta es un espadachín mágico-dijo señalando kouryu al chico mientras hacia una rutina de movimientos de defensa y ataque mientras clef le enviaba diversos poderes

-wow!... se ve que es muy fuerte-dijo shena observando al chico de la espada, en dos semanas le había tomado un cariño especial al chico

-ne ne ….quieres ver algo gracioso shena-dijo setsu el pequeño hermano de kouryu

-algo gracioso?-pregunto la chica con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

-si!...mira!... hey shinta mira!... shena dice que te vez muy bien peleando!-grito el niño haciendo que shinta se desconcentrara y un poder tocara de lleno en el estomago

-Arg!-se quejo el chico al momento de caer

-shinta!!!!...setsu eso fue muy cruel!-dijo la niña al momento que corría a ver a shinta

-cruel …pero funciono!-dijo el pequeño niño

-dame esos 5 hermano jajajaja-apoyo kouryu, se habían dado cuenta que la relación de los dos niños iba mas allá de la amistad

-eres malo setsu- se quejo la pequeña kiara al ver a su hermano en el suelo

-oh…yo se por que lo hice!-dijo setsu malicioso

-setsu!... te quedaras después de clases por esa broma de mal gusto-dijo clef con autoridad

-pero…pero…ah!... me salio cara la ayuda

-setsu te encuentras bien?-pregunto la pequeña shena mientras ayudaba a un sonrojado shinta a levantarse

-si… ahora estoy muy bien…gracias shena

-kiara… espero que hayas estudiado los hechizos que te enseñe-clef ahora se dirigía hacia la pequeña hija de latis

-eh?... este…-la niña comenzaba a sudar frió

-hoy es tu examen así que si no lo pasas…

-ya se maestro… no pasare al siguiente nivel-la niña comienza a recitar los hechizos –kama, sure. Chice kora ine!

-dijo kora ine en vez de ine kora!-grito shinta pero era demasiado tarde, una fuerte explosión se escucho al igual que un grito de dolor de la pequeña-kiaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el chico desesperado al ver a su hermanita rodeada por el humo de esa explosión

-que fue eso- las guerreras del agua y el viento habían escuchado aquella explosión

-no lo se… vamos a ver!-dijo umi comenzando a correr en dirección a donde se había escuchado la explosión

-que fue eso..-hikaru también lo había escuchado y salio corriendo a donde había sido la explosión y fue justamente ella la primera en llegar ya que estaba mas cerca-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo al ver el humo y el fuego

-kiara!... estaba practicando su magia y al recitar mal un hechizo creo una explosión-dijo shena asustada

-que?... oh no…kiara!-dijo la pelirroja arrojándose entre las llamas para ir en busca de la niña

-hikaru!!!!!!!!-gritaron las otras dos guerreras al ver con horror lo que había hecho su amiga

-tia hikaru!!!!!!!!!

-dragón de agua!!!!!!!!-grito umi para ayudar a apagar aquel incendio

-hikaru!!!!!!!!!-grito la rubia pero su amiga ya se había perdido entre las llamas

CONTINUARA…..

KIRA MOON: QUE BUENO QUE TE AGRADO LA IDEA DE ESTA HISTORIA, JEJEJE OJALA CUMPLA CON TUS ESPECTATIVAS, SE APROXIMA UNA NUEVA GENERACION, OJALA TE AGRADE LA TRAMA GRACIAS POR EL RR

LUNA: DE VERDAD? JEJEJE GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO, ME GUSTA DEJAR A LA GENTE EN SUSPENSO, OJALA Y TE SIGA GUSTANDO MI LIBRO SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR EL RR

Xoxinita: cariño! Gracias por leer mis historias jejeje no te preocupes tengo algo programado para ellos dos solo espera un poco mas

3rill Cullen: XD amiga tu tambien por aquí? Jejeje no sabes el gusto que me da que sigas leyendo mis historias(como lo consigues la mayoria me abandona después del primer capitulo XD)gracias por el review y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

midori-hanasaki: bueno después de un trago amargo vuelvo a las andanzas, jejeje claro que me gusto tu historia y estoy segura que la de angel me va a facinar, espero leer el titulo pronto entre los fics

bien sin mas por el momento nos vemos!, hasta el proximo capitulo!!!!

Adelanto del proximo capitulo…

"el medallón… shinta de donde sacaron ese medallón? -dijo latis desesperadamente al ver el medallón en el pecho de su pequeña hija"….

XD nos vemos!


	4. FUEGO Y RESPLANDOR

FUEGO Y RESPLANDOR

-kjj… kiara donde estas?-la pelirroja caminaba con cuidado entre las llamas –eh?... ahí estas?-dijo la chica mientras veía a la niña tirada pero siendo protegida por un campo de energía-el medallón-dijo hikaru mientras corría a levantar a la niña-esta inconciente…-la chica levanta a la niña y haciendo uso de su magia logra controlar un poco las llamas para que estas le den paso junto con la niña

-kiara!!!!!-grito el hermano de la niña corriendo a tomarla en sus brazos-gracias… guerrera del fuego-dijo shinta con lagrimas en los ojos mientras varaba a su pequeña hermana

-tia hikaru estas bien?-pregunto la hija de la guerrera del viento al ver a su tia salir entre las llamas

-no te preocupes…pero creo que guruclef necesita revisar a kiara

-hikaru!!!!!!!!-corrieron sus dos amigas a ver como estaba la chica

-acaso eres baka?!!!!, como se te ocurre correr directo a las llamas!-recrimino umi dandole un coscorrón a su pelirroja amiga

-hika chan!-dijo la rubia abrazando a su amiga-eso fue muy peligroso, no vuelvas a hacer algo así

-lo siento … demo… en cuanto supe que kiara estaba en peligro… no pude detenerme…esta pequeña es muy especial para mi

-eso es por que es hija de mi padre no?-shinta era muy parecido a latis, el tono de su voz y sus facciones rara vez mostraban una alteración así que hikaru no supo si lo dijo con enojo, picardía o fue un simple comentario

-jijijiji te descubrieron tia-dijo shena con picardia

-no… bueno es verdad que si algo les pasara a cualquiera de ustedes… la felicidad de latis se esfumaría-dijo acercándose al chico, pero esta niña… de por si ..ya le tome un cariño especial…y bueno donde esta latis!...que padre tan desobligado!... en fin te llevare a tu casa …tu madre debe enterarse de lo sucedido-dijo esto con un poco de nostalgia

-hikaru… nosotras podemos llevar a los chicos

-yo los acompaño tia hikaru- se ofrecio la pequeña

-iee… esta bien… quiero conocerla-dijo a guerrera del fuego-y…agradecerle

-eh?... agradecerle?- dijeron las dos guerreras sin comprender

-si…agradecerle el haber hecho feliz a latis…bien shinta … vamos.. en donde vives?-pregunto la guerrera del fuego

-vivimos en el palacio-dijo el chico

-oh… entonces… aquí vive ella…-"que extraño en dos semanas no me la he topado" –penso la guerrera del fuego-bien vamos a sus habitaciones tu madre ya debe haberse dado cuenta de l explosión

-jump-medio sonrió el joven-por favor… acompáñeme-dijo comenzando a caminar

-hikaru estas… segura? -pregunto nuevamente la rubia

-hai hai… nos vemos luego-dijo mientras alcanzaba al chico

-espera tia hikaru yo voy con ustedes-dijo shina al momento que se proponia a seguir a la pelirroja y al chico pero es detenida por el hombro por su madre

-mamá?-pregunto extrañada

-esto es algo que tu tia hikaru debe hacer sola

-pero… esta bien mama…

-y… hace cuanto que conoces a mi padre-pregunto el pelinegro para romper el hielo

-eh?... mmm que será… hace como mmm 15 años

-años?... no la comprendo-dijo el muchacho

-ah… es verdad… el tiempo en céfiro se calcula de diferente forma…dime shinta… que edad tienes?-pregunto la guerrera

-tengo siete lunas viejas y dos estrellas luminosas-respondió el chiquillo(n/a: osease entre 13 y 14 años XD)

-ya veo…mmm pues supongo que yo llevo de conoces a tu padre alrededor de 8 lunas viejas

-ya veo… podría explicarme después eso de los años… mi padre siempre hablo de ustedes y de su mundo místico… supongo que eso de años, debe de ser como las lunas viejas en céfiro

-jijiji si así es…yo te explicare en cuanto tu hermana este bien… y bueno… si tu madre lo permite

-estoy seguro que lo permitirá… aquí es nuestra habitación… la de a lado es de mi padre…podría abrirme la puerta, no puedo con karia en brazos

-eh? Si claro-la chica abre la puerta y entra con ellos a la habitación-es muy bonita-dijo hikaru mientras acomodaba los almohadones para que recostaran a karia

-gracias …nuestra madre la decoro para nosotros-respondió el chico mientras recostaba a la niña

-ya veo… bien…iré a avisarle a tu madre…mientras tu saca agua limpia para poder limpiar las pocas heridas de karia

-mi madre ya sabe lo que le paso a karia… es por eso que pudiste salvarla…por que seguramente… ella te envió a cuidar de mi hermana-dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a el cuarto de baño a sacar agua

-eh?... no te comprendo-dijo hikaru en su face neko

-jejeje…-dijo el chico regresando con una vasija con agua –le presento a mi madre…-le señala una fotografía en el tocador de a lado y hikaru no pudo comprender que quiso decir

-como?... en donde esta ella?-dijo la pelirroja extrañada

-debe estar con los ancestros de céfiro… bueno es allá donde van las personas de céfiro después de su existencia terrenal-explico el chico

-qui..quieres decir que ella falleció?-pregunto hikaru

-eh?... veo que al menos ese termino es igual en tu mundo y el mió… si …mi madre falleció hace aproximadamente una luna vieja… karia era muy pequeña

-oh ya veo… lo siento mucho-dijo hikaru tomando el balde de agua y comenzando a limpiar las heridas de karia-debe de hacerle mucha falta su mama… lo se por que yo también perdí a mi madre muy pequeña… se que ustedes son una gran compañía por que mis hermanos lo fueron para mi…pero un así … extrañaba a mama-la chica limpiaba y sanaba las pocas quemaduras de la niña-eh?-recordó algo de repente- y sabiendo eso latis se fue y los dejo solitos?-dijo la chica indignada

-eh… este… si … lo hace por el bien de céfiro-el chico le bajaba una gota de sudor por la nuca, ese puchero de molestia era idéntico al de su madre

-pero que clase de padre es ese. Latis es un padre desobligado!, como se le ocurre dejar a su pequeña hija y a un muchachito en pleno crecimiento!-dijo hikaru con humo saliéndosele de la cabeza

-jump…esta bien de verdad-sonrió el pequeño espadachín

-por dios… dime… quien cuidara de ella esta noche?-dijo hikaru viendo a la niña mas tranquila y con mucho cariño

-pues yo… -contesto simplemente shinta

-no… tu eres muy joven, estas en crecimiento y necesitas descansar… si no te molesta… puedo quedarme a cuidar de ella-hikaru acariciaba tiernamente la cabecita de la pequeña kiara

-no quiero causarle molestias… usted es invitada en céfiro y…-el joven fue interrumpido

-tu-dijo la pelirroja simplemente

-disculpe?-dijo extrañado el chico

-no me hables de usted… háblame de tu… por favor… se que estoy vieja pero-esta vez la interrumpida fue hikaru

-nooooo!!!!!! Yo no lo hago por eso sino por que usted es una guerrera mágica, fue el pilar de céfiro y alguien muy importante para mi pa….-el chico se callo de súbito sonrojándose

-jajajaja te pareces mucho a latis… pero sueles ser mas expresivo que el… aun así… háblame de tu …por mi nombre, sin el sama… mejor con el chan… quiero que seamos amigos shinta-dijo la pelirroja acariciando la cabeza del jovencito que casi tenia su estatura

-eh?-se sonrojo aun mas al ver la sonrisa de la mujer-mama…-susurro-gracias… hikaru chan-dicho esto el chico se dirige la pequeña niña posada en la cama- ella es lo mas importante en mi vida… y tu la salvaste, y también cuidaras de ella…gracias

-no es nada…lo hago con gusto… anda sus heridas ya están limpias, ya no corre riesgo de que se le infecten… dime shinta… ya comiste?-dijo hikaru sonriente

-eh?... no no tengo hamb…-el estomago del chico lo delata haciéndolo sonrojar un poco

-jijiji, creo que tu estomago no esta de acuerdo con ello, anda vamos… no seré una experta cocinera pero… algo podré preparar-dijo la pelirroja comenzando a avanzar- cuida a tu hermana un poco, voy a preparar algo rápido y regreso-dijo saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación

-ahora comprendo por que … papa se enamoro de ella-dijo shinta viendo el retrato de su madre-ella y tu son idénticas mama…no solo en físico sino sentimentalmente… será que tu la enviaste para que terminara nuestra soledad mama?

Mientras tanto en las puertas del castillo un flamante corcel negro

-capitán!-dijo un soldado saliendo al encuentro del susodicho

-que pasa keisho?-pregunto el hombre alto fornido y buen mozo

-señor hubo una explosión dentro del castillo

-que has dicho?... como fue eso?-pregunto desesperado

-parece que un mal hechizo por parte de uno de loas aprendices de mago-contesto el soldado

-que?... oh no …kiara!!!!-el espadachín Salio corriendo en dirección a donde se llevaban a cabo las practicas de magia

-pero señor eso no es todo-grito el soldado

-lo único importante es mi hija!-dijo latis corriendo con mas velocidad

-pero… no me dejo decirle que las guerreras mágicas controlaron el fuego

-kiara… si algo te llega a pasar yo…-el espadachín se topo con que el incendio había sido controlado-clef!... que sucedió aquí?-pregunto desesperado

-un mal hechizo … pero ya todo esta bajo control-contesto el mago

-pero… donde esta kiara?-pregunto sin rodeos

-shinta se la llevo a su habitación, tiene algunas heridas pero…-el mago no fue escuchado-latis!-grito el mago

-kiara!... -el espadachín corrió desesperado hasta que llego a la habitación que les correspondía a sus hijos encontrando a shinta cuidando de su hermana-como esta?-pregunto acercándose a la niña

-fuera de peligro, solo tiene un poco de fiebre… le debemos el que este bien a…-el chico fue interrumpido

-el medallón… shinta de donde sacaron ese medallón?-dijo latis desesperadamente al ver el medallón en el pecho de su pequeña hija

-eh?... a … no lo se… no me había dado cuenta

-yo se lo di esta mañana para protegerla-dijo una voz femenina en la entrada

-e…esa voz-latis no había volteado a ver a la dueña de esa voz pero su corazón ya sabia a quien partencia

-ya volví shinta… toma… tienes que alimentarte-dijo la chica dándole una bandeja con emparedados con ingredientes cefirianos y una jarra de jugo de frutas y vasos

-arigato hikaru chan-respondió el chico tomando la bandeja con todo mientras veía a su padre atónito al ver a aquella mujer que tanto había añorado en su pasado, latis estaba inmóvil, que le diría?... como le explicaría lo de shinta y karia… estaba en aprietos, pero la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos

- y tu?... que clase de padre eres!-dijo hikaru con un gracioso puchero de molestia

-pe..perdón?-dijo latis con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, esperaba cualquier pregunta o acción menos esa

-como se te ocurre dejar solos a una pequeña de aproximadamente tres años y a un adolescente que necesita la imagen de su padre!-la chica se le acercaba demasiado al rostro aun mas molesta

-i.e.…yo…yo… déjame explicar… lo que pasa es que .. sentí una presencia en el lado oeste de céfiro y fui a investigar y…-el cefiriano fue interrumpido nuevamente

-nada es mas importante que tus hijos!, por dios! Pobres niños!-recrimino aun mas hikaru esta vez dirigiéndose a donde la niña a cambiarle el fomento que tenia en la frente por uno fresco-ya has desayunado?-pregunto sin ver al espadachín

-eh?... no…no tengo hambre-sin embargo al igual que shinta su estomago lo delata

-jump… tenían que ser padre eh hijo-dijo sonriendo mientras shinta le daba un mordisco al emparedado con una gota de sudor bajando por su cien

-eh… -hikaru yo…tengo que hablar contigo

-latis -chica se pone de pie y se dirige a la bandeja de comida-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar…

-pero hikaru yo…-el chico fue callado con un emparedado en la boca

-jijiji no tenemos nada de que hablar… mientras tengas el estomago vació… por ahora no podemos platicar… tengo que cuidar de karia-dijo regresando a lado de la pequeña

-hikaru…arigato go sai mas…-dijo esta vez mirando a la chica y a su hija

-shinta onegai sírvele un baso de jugo a tu padre para que acompañe su emparedado

-si ma..ah.. hikaru chan-dijo el chico, estaba a punto de llamarla mama… y es que su madre era exactamente igual a hikaru, no solo en físico… sino también en su dulce forma de ser-toma latis-dijo el chico extendiendo el baso de jugo a el espadachín mágico-ahora comprendo por que –dijo sonriéndole a lo que latis comprendió esa mirada sincera y devolvió la sonrisa

-mmm…mami…mami eres tu?-dijo la pequeña kiara mientras veía a hikaru después de recién abrir los ojo pero aun con los efectos de la pequeña fiebre- que bueno que estas aquí mami… te quiero mucho-dicho esto la pequeña se vuelve a dormir

-ma…mami?-la guerrera del fuego estaba tan roja como su cabellera

-jejejejeje… creo que desde que te vio… kiara pensó que eras idéntica a mama, si no fuera por que vi. a mi madre morir… diría que eres tu… gracias hikaru chan… con permiso… llevare los trastes sucios a la cocina… nos vemos mas tarde

-shi…shinta… hikaru quiso detener al pequeño espadachín pero era muy tarde, realmente no tenia deseos de quedarse sola con latis

-hikaru…yo… tengo que explicarte que…-latis estaba nervioso algo que era muy raro

-no te preocupes latis… lo nuestro fue hace mucho mucho tiempo… me da gusto que encontraras a alguien con quien fuiste feliz… yo… ya olvide lo que paso… al igual que tu… ahora si me disculpas… kiara necesita descansar… podrías ir por guruclef, el debe saber que darle a kiara… onegai, no conozco las medicinas de céfiro, y no creo que fuu sepa de las medicinas de aquí… así que …onegai… déjame con la niña y ve por clef-dijo mientras regresaba su rostro a ver la niña para que latis no notara las lágrimas en sus ojos

-tu…también… eso quiere decir que… esta bien…iré por clef-después de esto el espadachín sale del lugar con la cabeza gacha-así que …ya tiene a alguien en su mundo-después de esto el espadachín se pierde en la lejanía del pasillo mientras hikaru lloraba amargamente en la habitación de la pequeña


	5. VIENTO

Ok ok este capitulo va para alguien que me ha estado pidiendo un ferio x fuu XD ahí nomás tantito no es gran cosa, ojala te guste toxinita ¬0¬ ósea si yo aquí matando mis neuronas haciéndote este capitulo y tu como me pagas T – T dejándome picada con el de el amor no es para siempre en ocasiones o.ó pero sentirás mi venganza XD ahora si sin mas por el momento empezamos con el fic.

VIENTO!!!

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente en el castillo, la pequeña karia ya estaba recuperada la lejanía entre latis y hikaru era notoria, no cruzaban palabra a menos que realmente fuera necesario, ya sea por cortesía de saludad o despedirse… era bastante tenso el ambiente que había entre esos dos… la única que no lo notaba era la pequeña karia quien constantemente lograba que cruzaran mas de dos palabras seguidas; por otro lado el joven espadachín hijo adoptivo de latis deseaba encontrar la forma de acercarlos ero sin nada que se le ocurriera aun.

-así que latis sama también ha estado triste?-dijo la linda rubia de ojos miel que acompañara a su madre en ese maravilloso mundo de céfiro

-si shena… ya no se que hacer… se que tanto mi padre como hikaru aun se quieren pero…

-no te entiendo shinta-dijo seria la niña

-eh?...

-no te entiendo… como puedes desear que tu padre rehaga su vida a lado de alguien mas que no sea tu madre?... no te da miedo que la olvide?

-eh?... bueno… no… se que karia siempre estará ahí para recordarle a mi papa el rostro de mi madre, y mi padre la recordara con cariño… por otro lado… se ve que hikaru es una gran mujer… y sus lagrimas… que aunque cree que no me doy cuenta la he visto derramarlas… se que esas lagrimas… son de amor, ese amor que nunca cambio por mi padre… ese amor que aun esta latente en ella y en el

-aun así… no temes que dejen de quererte… digo… karia es hija de latis pero…

-hikaru me prepara el desayuno…la comida…la cena… me arropa y me da las buenas noches… nadie había hecho eso desde que mama murió… latis es un buen padre y un excelente espadachín y maestro …pero…-dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca- es un pésimo cocinero

-jajajajaja… ah… aun así…no entiendo tu forma de actuar… yo no soportaría ver que mi madre rehiciera su vida a lado de alguien mas… es por ello que he intentado separarla de ferio todo el tiempo …pero sin éxito

-mmmm… a diferencia tuya yo no quiero ver a mi padre solo y sufriendo

-de donde sacas la tonta idea de que yo quiero ver a mi madre sola y sufriendo?

-me lo acabas de decir…tu no dejarías que tu madre rehiciera su vida, la estas condenando a la soledad

-para eso estoy yo no?-dijo la chica levantándose del lado del joven espadachín y comenzando a caminar pero es sujetada del brazo por el chico

-y que hará ella cuando tu ya no estés a su lado?

-eh?... y por que habría de pasar eso-esta vez la niña es sujetada por ambos brazos y era mirada con intensidad por aquel chico logrando sacarle un ligero sonrojo-shi…shinta…po…por que me vez así?

-no…no has pensado que tu misma …quisieras hacer una vida?-dijo el chico esta vez acercándola a el y besando una de sus manos

-shi…shinta yo…-la chica estaba mas que roja

-no…lo has pensado…por que …yo… desde que te conocí yo…-de repente el momento es interrumpido por una pequeña canica que pasa en medio de los dos

-oye tu niña!... aléjate de shinta… el es mío!!!!-se escucho la voz de una chica

-karon?... que haces aquí?-dijo shinta un tanto molesto al ser interrumpido

-como que, que hago?...ya te lo he dicho shinta…tu eres mío!-dijo la chica de ojos color verde cabello negro y piel morena clara vestida con una falda verde y un top del mismo color así como sandalias y diversos adornos verdes en su cabellera-aléjate de shinta niña… ash!...no te puedo dejar solo ni un momento por que las ofrecidas se te acercan como moscas!

-óyeme!...como te atreves a ofenderme!-dijo la linda rubia al sentirse ofendida con aquellas palabras

-y tu quien te crees que eres para levantarme la voz?!-dijo la chiquilla ofendida igualmente

-basta karon!... ofrécele una disculpa a shena!-dijo molesto el espadachín

-shena?... que nombre mas ridículo

-suficiente voy a acabar con esta mocosa!-dijo shena muy enojada

-jajaja tu y cuantas mas?- esta vez karon no espero ataque sino que aventó a la rubia con una pequeña ráfaga de viento-jajaja eres una debilucha!-se rió la chica de cabellera negra con saña….

-kjjj…no me ganaras…-dijo la chica levantándose con pesadez-NO ME GANARAS CON LAS TECNICAS DEL ELEMENTO DE MI MADRE!...HURACAN VERDEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-pero que demo… esa técnica es de…kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la chica se desconcertó al escuchar esa técnica y recibió de lleno el ataque

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo….

-debido al viaje que hice no habíamos podido hablar de muchas cosas fuu… así que… te casaste?

-si ferio… me case…pero mi matrimonio no duro mucho-dijo la guerrera del viento

-se …separaron?...disculpa…no es mi intención incomodarte-dijo al ver una mueca de molestia en la guerrera del viento

-no… no es una molestia…solo que …se me hizo un poco extraño que me lo preguntaras…no…no nos separamos…

-entonces?…

-kouji falleció cuando yo tenia ocho meses de embarazó de shena… shena no conoció a su papá, aun así, lo ama y lo respeta como si lo hubiera conocido, kouji también la amaba aunque no hubiera nacido, el nos amaba, me amaba …

-y tu?...lo amabas?-pregunto el cefiriano de cabellera verde queriendo saber si había sido remplazado en el corazón de la del mundo místico

-solo se ama una vez ferio… y yo..quise mucho a kouji-dijo seria la del mundo místico

-ya veo …-el de céfiro entristeció un tanto-"así que fui reemplazado del corazón de fuu… bueno era lógico…han pasado mas de 8 lunas viejas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos"-pensó el chico

-y tu ferio?... que has hecho de tu vida?, cuéntame.. te has casado?... tienes hijos?-pregunto un tanto ansiosa la rubia

-eh?-el príncipe había sido sacado de sus pensamientos-no…no estoy casado pero si …si tengo una hija

-eh?... de verdad y por que no la he conocido…llevo casi tres semanas en céfiro y no la he visto

-bueno es que ella es bastante rebelde … nunca dice a donde va ni cuando regresa-dijo ferio con una cara de resignación

-eso esta muy mal ferio, ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo malo?-dijo fuu a modo de reproche

-neh!... es una niña muy fuerte… después de todo cuando la adopte era mucho mas pequeña y sabia defenderse en los bosques mas peligrosos

-eh?... adoptaste?-pregunto fuu confundida

-hai… bueno quizás no sea mi hija …pero nos parecemos tanto … XD es igual de obstinada que yo, terca y por lo regular le salen las cosas mal tal y como a mi me salían , aparte de que tiene un defectito mas que sumarle

-eh?... así que la adoptaste?

-si es una buena niña pero es muy obsesiva con…- el chico fue interrumpido por un grito

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-eh? Karon!... que te sucedió?-dijo el príncipe abrazando a su hija protectoramente

-esa niña odiosa me ataco!-dijo señalando a la rubia que iba entrando

-vuelve aquí cobarde y termina con lo que empezaste!-grito shena quien entra corriendo y encuentra un panorama nada agradable para ella ¿mama?...¿que hacías sola con este tipo?

-señorita cuida tu vocabulario, y en todo caso soy yo la que hace las preguntas, me puedes decir que esta pasando aquí y por que esta niña viene llorando diciendo que la habías atacado?

-yo?... es ella la que me ataco primero!

-entonces por que es ella la que llego llorando hija no me gusta que…-la guerrera del viento fue detenida

-no espera un momento fuu… karon… seguramente viste a shinta y a shena platicando verdad

-yo…yo…-la niña se apeno

-ah…karon tienes que quitarte esa mala costumbre de atacar a todas las niñas que se acercan a shinta!... discúlpala fuu… es que a veces karon no mide las consecuencias de sus actos…anda karon… discúlpate con shena

-pero papá…-dijo la pelinegra con un puchero

-si no te disculpas te voy a castigar karon-dijo duramente el príncipe

-NO NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU ME DEFIENDA!-grito repentinamente la rubia

-shena!-reprendió fuu

-Y TU CALLATE!... SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR QUE ESTE TE DETUVO ME UBIERAS CASTIGADO SIN DEJARME EXPLICAR LO QUE PASO….TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO!!!!!!!-una vez gritado esto shena sale corriendo del lugar para sorpresa de todos incluyendo de karon

-SHENA ESPERA!-fuu intento detenerla pero fue inútil al sentir como ferio la tomaba de la muñeca

-no fuu… conozco esos arranques y…-dijo mirando a su hija- es mejor que esperes a que se tranquilice un poco…ella misma se dará cuenta del error que cometió y vendrá a disculparse-dijo tranquilizando a la mujer

-pero es que …-fuu no parecía muy convencida

-confía en mi –dijo el con una sonrisa que tranquilizaría a cualquiera

-e…esta bien-dijo ella tristemente mientras la rubia niña seguía corriendo sin un rumbo fijo le dolía ver a su madre cerca de ferio, en todas las anécdotas que su madre le contara se daba cuenta de que hablaba "muy bonito" del príncipe ferio shena estaba herida

-"papa…si no te hubieras muerto…me haces tanta falta papi"-pensaba la rubia pero choco contra alguien –auch!-exclamo al caer al suelo

-shena!... estas bien-dijo la persona con quien choco al ayudarla a levantarse

-hai hai… es…solo …que…-la chica comienza a aguadarsele los ojos(osease a ponerse chillona XD)

-shena… ¿Qué paso?... karon te lastimo?...-dijo el chico tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente

-shinta…yo… se que sonara raro demo…podrías abrazarme?-dijo la chica comenzando a llorar

-no tienes que pedirlo-dijo el niño abrazándola mientras sentía como las lagrimas de la niña mojaban su pecho –que sucede shena?, por que estas llorando?

-es que …mi mama…estaba a solas…con "ese"-dijo la chica llorando con rabia

-ese?...ah!... te refieres al príncipe ferio…el papa de karon?-dijo el joven aprendiz de espadachín

-el papá…de karon?-pregunto sorprendida conteniendo sus lagrimas

-así es… karon… es hija del príncipe ferio…al menos su hija adoptiva

-ferio adopto a karon?-pregunto la chiquilla

-así es… lo que karon nos contó es que hubo un terrible derrumbe en la aldea donde vivía… sus padres murieron en ese derrumbe y ella se salvo de milagro… sobrevivió con muchas dificultades… hasta que el príncipe ferio la encontró… el dice que la pequeña se parecía a el en lo obstinada además de que resulto ser buena utilizando magia… eso solo logro que el príncipe ferio se encariñara mas con ella

-y eso por que?-pregunto la rubia mas tranquila

-por que la magia que mejor domina karon… es la del elemento del viento…como tu madre y es por eso que el príncipe decido que la niña estaría con el… desde que ella llego al castillo hemos sido amigos …pero …-el jovencito se sonroja-creo que ella lo ha tomado mas que amistad

-eh?... –la chica estaba sorprendida- así que la adopto…un momento…como que mas que amistad?-dijo la chica volteando a ver al chico con una cara molesta

-ah!-suspiro el –digamos que la única niña que permite que se me acerque es mi pequeña hermana karia

-dime shinta…a ti…te gusta…karon?-pregunto la pequeña rubia

-eh?... bueno…la quiero mucho… y es una linda niña-dijo el desviando la mirada

-ya veo…-dijo la rubia bajando su mirada

-pero… lo que siento por karon es casi igual que lo que siento por karia mi hermana, es como una hermana pequeña para mi… en cambio…estoy experimentando un sentimiento muy diferente por alguien mas…-dijo el espadachín mirando seriamente a la rubia

-shinta…yo…

.je…mira…ya nos desviamos el tema… shena…tienes que comprender que tu madre necesita de un compañero… que tu madre no merece estar sola…y estoy conciente de que el príncipe ferio en verdad le ama… shena…por que no le das una oportunidad al príncipe y lo conoces…veras que no es malo…y que quiere mucho a tu mamá

-no quiero que mama olvide a papa-dijo la chica comenzando a llorar nuevamente

-y no lo hará shena… tu mama recordara siempre a tu papa y lo querrá mucho por que fue el padre de su hija, por que entre el y ella te dieron vida, shena… nada de lo que llegue a pasar entre el príncipe ferio y tu madre afectara en algo lo que tu mama siente y sentirá siempre por ti y por tu padre.

-pero…-shena seguía dudando

-oye mocosa… puedo hablar contigo?-dijo una chica de cabellera negra y ojos verdes

-que quieres no tuviste suficiente?-dijo shena al ver a karon cerca de ella

-mira no me caes nada bien … pero …tu madre es el gran amor de mi padre… no puedo permitir que una niñería tuya haga infeliz a mi papa

-a si y se supone que tu lo impedirás?-dijo shena a la defensiva

-mira…yo solo quiero platicar contigo de eso …onegai… puedes arrepentirte si no le das la oportunidad a tu madre…

-eh?...-shena no entendía pero parecía que la chica iba con buenas intenciones

-este… bueno yo iré a ver a karia… así que … con permiso….-shinta se va dejándolas solas

-shinta espera!!!!!!...ah!-suspiro resignada

-vamos al bosque aquí cerca… me ayuda a pensar cuando estoy molesta-dijo la chica comenzando a caminar, durante el resto del camino las niñas quedaron en silencio hasta que shena comenzó a romperlo

-como que ya estamos muy lejos no!-dijo en tono molesto

-la soledad…ha sido lo mas doloroso de mi vida…-dijo la chica de cabellera negra

-que?...-la rubia no entendía

-esas fueron las ultimas palabras de mi madre antes de morir debido al derrumbe que acabo con mi aldea

-karon…-la chica se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba

-yo era igual que tu… celaba a mi madre…no quería que nadie "ocupara el lugar de mi papá … era grosera con los vecinos que eran amables con mamá y peor aun si me daba cuenta de que la pretendían… mi mama me amaba mucho… y como sabia que yo no quería un padrastro …desistió de buscarme uno … siempre estuvo sola…triste… y yo me negaba a aceptarlo… el día que falleció me dijo "la soledad…ha sido lo mas doloroso de mi vida…y ahora me duele que tu tengas que pasar por ella… yo…me reuniré con tu papá hoy…perdóname…por dejarte sola cuando tu nunca lo hiciste…" y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras… me sentí devastada…molesta…primero pensé que era con mi mama por haberme dejado sola… después me di cuenta de que estaba molesta por que no deje a mi madre rehacer su vida… aun me duele haber sido egoísta por no permitirle a mi madre la oportunidad de ser feliz en sus últimos años de vida… después…conocí al príncipe ferio… y el me adopto… fue como mi papá… y me jure a mi misma que buscaría la forma de que el encontrara la felicidad… por mas que quería que conociera a alguien… el no veía a nadie… hoy …la mirada de mi padre cambio por completo…se le v feliz…alegre…y es por la precia de tu madre…su único y verdadero amor… te digo esto…para que le des la oportunidad a tu mama de ser feliz nuevamente… y para decirte bien claro…que si sigues en ese plan…yo…yo no me detendré…luchare por que mi padre este con mi madre…shena… yo quiero ver a mi papa feliz…y se que solo será así …con tu madre…así que …

-crees que diciéndome todo esto cambiare de opinión?-dijo shena obstinadamente mirando con suma frialdad a la pelinegra cefiriana

-a decir verdad esperaba que la que rivalizara conmigo por shinta fuera mas inteligente… pero con alegría de alguna manera veo que no es así…a shinta le desagradan las personas necias…eso es bueno para mi…por que cuando shinta se de cuenta de esto se alejara de ti…y créeme shena… tu madre y mi padre van a estar juntos y van a ser felices… yo siempre he admirado a la guerrera del viento… mi padre jamás ah dejado hablar de ella… la ama demasiado y se que ella aun quiere a mi padre… voy a hacer todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para que mi padre sea feliz…no lo quiero ver solo, ni a el …ni a tu madre-después de esto la niña sale corriendo rumbo al castillo

-espera karon!...kjjj maldita escuincla… no lo voy a permitir…no dejare que mi mama…olvide a papa…no lo permitiré!-dijo la rubia mas obstinada que nunca

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo

-creo que iré a buscar a shena… me preocupa el comportamiento que tuvo hace un momento…por favor ferio…perdónala, el no tener a su papa…me ha costado mucho sacarla adelante yo sola-confeso fuu

-lo se fuu… tener una hija sola no es fácil, y créeme que también comprendo los sentimientos de tu hija…no debe ser fácil saber que su madre tiene una amistad con su amor de juventud-dijo sonriéndole tan dulcemente como podía

-ferio!... yo…este…-la rubia de ojos verdes estaba mas apenada que nunca

-y as difícil debe ser para ella saber que tu ex pretende reconquistarte-dijo ferio esta vez tomando a mano de la mujer

-yo…ah que tontería que shena piense eso… como puede pensar eso?-dijo la rubia safando su mano de la de ferio y dándose la vuelta para que ferio no viera can sonrojada estaba

-por que una tontería?... fuu… creo que shena se dio cuenta antes que tu…de cuales eran mis intenciones-dijo el príncipe abrazando por la espalda a la chica-aun te amo fuu…-dijo susurrando tiernamente en el oído a la del mundo místico

-fe…ferio … yo …esto…-la chica se gira encarando al príncipe con la cara completamente sonrojada-ferio esto no…yo …shena…-la chica no articulaba lo que quería decir pero fue silenciada por el dedo índice del príncipe

-shhh … no digas nada fuu… -dijo tomándola de la cintura-estoy conciente de que … esta vez la atrae mas hacia el -estas confundida…-esta vez acerca su rostro demasiado a ella permitiéndole a guerrera del viento sentir su aliento

-ferio…-la rubia estaba como ida… la mirada, la voz sensual del ex cazador la atraían terriblemente-yo…tu… sus labios estaban por tocarse

-te amo fuu…-después de esto el príncipe al fin logro unir sus labios al de su amada guerrera, tanto había añorado ese momento, le parecía que era el mas dulce de sus sueños, pero no lo era, no era un sueño era una hermosa realidad, y aun mas hermosa al sentir como la guerrera correspondía a ese beso, entonces aun había algo, aun la del mundo místico sentía algo por el, aun había un poco de ese amor en el corazón de la ojiverde y el, no podía estar mas agradecido con la vida por ello, hubiesen permanecido unidos a ese beso si no hubiese sido por un carraspeo que los obligo a separarse

-ejem… gomen papa…pero…-dijo karon mirando a los dos con picardía y alegría mezclada, no era mi intención interrumpir-dijo esta vez aguantando una carcajada

-por dios!... karon déjame explicarte yo…-fuu espera una reacción por parte de la niña como la de su hija

-guerrera del viento… no tienes nada que explicar, se que mi papa te ama y tu a el …o por lo menos eso aparentaban hace un momento –dijo con picardía mientras el príncipe y la guerrera se sonrojaban aun mas- yo no soy celosa… y nada me haría mas feliz que ver a mi papa a tu lado… en el tiempo que llevo con papa… se que el te ha amado siempre…y quiero que sepas que por mi parte, yo soy feliz si mi papa lo es… pero…bueno…creo que llegue en un momento inoportuno …así que mejor vengo después a pedir el favor que venia a pedirle guerrera del viento…con permiso-dijo retirándose del lugar

-eres un mentiroso-dijo fuu mientras veía a la niña partir

-eh?... a que te refieres?-pregunto ferio aun sonrojado por ser descubierto por su hija

-por que dijiste que karon era igual que tu, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no es así….XD ella es una niña muy madura cuando yo te conocí no eras ni la mitad de maduro de lo que ella lo es ahora

.oye!...eso me ofendió-dijo el príncipe con un puchero molesto al momento que volvía a abrazar a fuu-eso te costara otro beso…-dijo el príncipe besando nuevamente a la guerrera del viento…

XD CONTINUARA!!!!!!!!!

Aquí vio chan recobrando review no agradecidos si se me paso alguien discúlpenme bueno empezamos!

xoxinita: xp pues ahí va se que fue cruel que latis y hikaru no se digan nada pero paciencia…aun falta mucho para estos dos tórtolos y bueno este capitulo esta dirigido especialmente para ti, XD como seque te gusta ferio x fuu pos escribí este capitulo, pero aguas, no te dejes engañar… esperan cosas sorprendentes aun… creo que shena no les dejara las cosas tan sencillas a la pareja de tortolos XD pero karon estará ahí para ayudar jajaja ojala te guste, hasta el próximo capitulo ja ne! Gracias por leer mis historias

LUNA: gracias por leer mis historias y que bueno que te esta gustando mi historia prometo actualizar mas seguido… bueno mejor no prometo por que las musas andan dando las ultimas fuerzas para la crearon de nuevos capítulos hasta el próximo capitulo ja ne!

3rill Cullen: jajajaja que bueno que te gustaron mis pequeños mounstrillos, aquí te dejo otra pequeña de la nueva generación, jejeje estoy segura de que esta niña también te encantara, pero…T-T no te los comas XD te comerías el futuro de céfiro jajajaja gracias por estar en mis historias créeme que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos después hasta el próximo capitulo!

Princess Anlu: bueno en este capitulo solo te deje un poco de nuestra pareja favorita al principio( si yo también adoro la pareja latis x hikaru) pero capítulos mas adelante veras mas de esta pareja, créeme tengo grandes proyectos para ellos ojala que puedas seguir leyendo gracias por los rr y hasta el próximo capitulo

KIRA MOON: tienes razón, el amor de juventud es hermoso, y después de unos años se ha fortalecido y aunque no estas cerca de esa persona, dice el dicho "donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan" así será el amor de nuestros protagonistas…despistados… XD mas bien su mal que desde jóvenes fue la cobardía y ahora ya como adultos creo que se les asentó mas jajajaja…ojala puedas seguir leyendo me ayuda mucho y me motiva a mejorar XD aunque no se nota por que mi redacción sigue siendo terrible jajaja en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo ja ne!

Alba: muajajajajaja tienes razón, no hay paz que dure cien años y esta no será la excepción…parece ser que todo esta bien no?...amor dulzura y reencuentros… mejor no adelanto nada… ya lo verán, creo que tomara por sorpresa a muchos ojala que te siga gustando mi historia pero no desesperes, pronto habrá mas gracias por el review y hasta el próximo capitulo!

Prisora: XD creo que aun no te has dado cuenta de quien soy mmm una pista quizás se te haga mas conocido el pseudonimo de aneris XD o pa mas fácil la loca que no daba una en las clases de KOMOS jajaja todos llevamos un escritor dentro, y recuerda que lo que en verdad importa es que a ti te guste lo que escribes, tus escritos y tus personajes son una parte de ti y de tus sentimientos, tu forma de ver la vida y son la voz de tu alma…XD hay ya me puse cursi!... jejeje bueno gracias pero tu también eres una gran escritora, continua adelante y échale ganas ¬¬ quiero leer mas de tus historias jajaja nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo ja ne!


	6. AGUA

AGUA

-bueno que es todo esto?... es acaso que hoy todo mundo tiene algo que hacer?...ah! por que soy la única que no tiene por quien arrastrarse por el suelo y lamentarme todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, diablos hikaru esta inconsolable, solo se distrae un poco cuidando de karia.. que ironía la pequeña y su hermano son la causa de su desgracia y sin embargo se anima estando con ellos va!... por otro lado esta fuu… diablos si que mi pequeña sobrina esta terrible, es pleito cada cinco minutos no ha dejado a su madre ni a sol ni a sombra, yo se que ferio y fuu siguen enamorados,,,y creo que shena también lo sabe, a un mes de estar e céfiro la pequeña desea con toda su alma volver ella y su madre pero si este lugar se rige por los deseos del corazón…como es que no ha vuelto…será que hay una razón por la que shena quiera quedarse?... definitivamente no creo que sea por amistad con la hija de ferio…XD esa niña es tremenda, ha logrado acercar a ferio y a fuu mucho mas de lo que shena a logrado alejarlos… ah… y bueno ahora yo que hago aquí…como llegue al lago… que diablos importa de todos modos no iba a un lugar en especial… ah… clef se la pasa con tratados de estado… y ascott dando ordenes al ejercito…que tontería ni que hubiera guerra…pero el me lo dijo "no sabemos cuando se presente un enemigo umi hay que estar preparados" rayos… es verdad que el pequeño ascott ha crecido… se ve muy varonil… lastima!...debí hacerle caso cuando yo le gustaba… pero noooooooo!!!!!! En aquel tiempo yo estaba loca por clef… el poderosísimo mago de céfiro… hace mas de 15 años de eso… increíble que aun mueva algo en mi después de tanto tiempo…clef…aunque no se …últimamente he visto que presea esta muy cerca de el…la verdad no me he atrevido a preguntarle a presea sobre su relación con el… no se como reaccionare en cuanto lo sepa…si es que son algo mas que amigos, puedo ponerme a llorar, si no son mas que amigos puedo gritar de felicidad… y eso seria muy vergonzoso ninguna de las dos alternativas me gustan… ah-la chica iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no noto como choco con alguien –dauch!-dijo al caer

-lo siento te encuentras bien umi?-pregunto una varonil voz

-ay…si creo que si… eh?...ascott!...pensé que estabas en el entrenamiento del ejercito

-jajaja no…hoy no hay entrenamiento, es el día libre

-de verdad?...oh que bien entonces hoy no estaré sola!-dijo umi con una sonrisa de esas que hacían sonrojar al castaño

-e…no…bueno siempre que quieras que te acompañe

-espero que pueda capitán…ha tenido abandonada a su amiga desde que regreso a estas tierras-dijo en tono ofendido obviamente fingido

-vamos umi no digas eso, sabes que si por mi fuera estaría todo el tiempo contigo

-jajaja gracias ascott…pero vamos acompáñame algún lugar…no he tenido tiempo de ver céfiro y nadie se ha ofrecido a acompañarme

-jajaja pues será un honor acompañarle poderosa guerrera del agua-el castaño seguía enamorado de esa mujer, pero sabia que aquel que le había ayudado a perfeccionar su magia parecía tener el mismo interés en ella, de igual forma percibía que la guerrera del agua prefería a los chicos del tipo ojiazul y cabellos violetas… hacia bastante que se había resignado a que la guerrera del agua jamás lo vería mas que como el pequeño ascott, ese niñato que les hizo la vida pesada en su primer viaje a céfiro

-pero vamos!... piensas quedarte ahí parado ascott?-dijo la peliazul ya mas adelantada

-eh?... si ya voy!-dijo ascott dándole alcance

-y dime ascott que ha sido de tu vida en todo este tiempo?-pregunto la peliazul- tienes novia?, te has casado?, tienes hijos?-pregunto pensando que tal vez había seguido los pasos de latis o ferio de adoptar a una pequeña según le había contado fuu

-no… todo este tiempo me he dedicado a entrenar y perfeccionar mi magia… novia… si tuve algunas…incluso estuve a punto de casarme…pero no soy muy bueno en eso de las relaciones sentimentales… ellas siempre dijeron que yo era muy egoísta y solo pensaba en mi…y por ello rompí dos compromisos para que no estuvieran con alguien como yo-el chico se quedo en silencio" para que no estuvieran a lado de alguien que ama a otra persona"-pensó sonriendo medio a fuerzas a lo que la chica se detuvo de improviso

-umi?...te encuentras bien?-pregunto el chico preocupado al ver que la peliazul no movía un solo dedo

-si…estoy bien…pero es que …no me había dado cuenta de algo…sabes ascott…yo también rompí "algunos compromisos"….y no me había dado cuenta del por que… y es que…me sentía egoísta… y muy mal… de estar con ellos sin amarlos-dijo sonriendo al comprender al fin por que había terminado con 4 posibles matrimonios

-ya veo…jejeje justamente eso te iba a preguntar…si al igual que fuu tu habías tenido alguna relación…pero veo que no es así

-bueno…si…si he tenido algunos noviazgos-dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente a lado del mago-no como hika chan… ella de verdad… jamás tuvo a un novio y los valientes que se acercaron…ella siempre los rechazo…creo que esperaba volver a céfiro…con latis…

-y tu tuviste novios para no estar sola…pero cuando veías que ellos iban en serio tu los cortabas para cuando regresaras a céfiro…y volvieras a ver a clef-dijo el con una dulce mirada y una sonrosa comprensiva

-sabes….creo que me conoces mejor de lo que yo misma me conozco-dijo la peliazul con una graciosa mueca sacando la lengua

-jajajaja no…-dijo el acercándose a la peliazul-lo que pasa es que-esta vez el castaño toma la mano de la guerrera del agua- lo que pasa es que …eres tan transparente como tu elemento…y a la vez…tan fuerte y peligroso como el…puedes ser amable y delicada…pero también agresiva y muy fuerte –dijo mirándola con intensidad

-ascott-sin saber por que la del mundo místico se sonroja y nota en la mirada de ascott un brillo que nunca antes había notado…sin embargo…

-….-un pequeño trompo sale de la nada girando alrededor de ascott-esto...-a ascott le sale una gota de la nuca al ver el trompo-miracle! Sal de ahí pequeña traviesa!-dijo el chico con mirada asesina

-hola!!!!!!! Ascott oni san!-dijo la niña cayendo del árbol a los hombros de ascott

-onii san?-pregunto umi confundida al ver a la pequeña de ojos miel y cabellos castaños que no tendría mas de 5 años

-espero que no estés haciendo de tus travesuras miracle-reprendió el castaño

-no no … estaba cuidado a los bebes de miyu-la niña sonreía feliz

-ya veo… y karia?-pregunto el castaño

-se quedo en la madriguera de miyu… hikaru nee sama esta con ella y con kiro nii san-informo la castaña

-ya veo…kiro también fue- medio sonrió el ojiverde

-este… quien es la pequeña?-pregunto umi un tanto confundida

-eh?..oni san… quien es cabello azul nee chan?-dijo la niña sonriendo a la peliazul

-cabello azul nee chan? Dijo ella parpadeando varias veces sin comprender

-jajaja lo que pasa es que miracle llama a todos hermanos o hermanas… hasta a clef lo llama…

-niño que creció a grande mago guru de céfiro onii chan!-dijo la pequeña miracle con una risita en sus labios

-0.0 como?-umi estaba sorprendida pero pero pronto exploto en una risa –jajajaja…debes sacar a clef de sus casillas no?-pregunto a la pequeña

-sip …o al menos eso dice el… y tu nee chan…como te llamas?-pregunto la niña mirando con agrado a la peliazul

-jajaja mi nombre es umi-dijo sonriendo igualmente de buena gana

-umi?... TU ERES UMI NEE SAMA?!... LA GUERRERA DEL AGUA? EL AMOR PLATO…-la pequeña fue interrumpida por la palma de la mano de ascott

-si ella es miracle así que tenle respeto a quien salvo céfiro-dijo el mirando a la pequeña como si quisiera ahorcarla

-esta bien ascott nii san… oye bonita peliazul…te puedo llamar umi nee chan

-jijiji claro que si pequeña… miracle onee chan-dijo ella abrazando a la pequeña

-bueno … como ya eres mi onee sama te voy a enseñar la madriguera de miyu… estoy segura de que te va a encantar-dijo jalándola de la mano

-si eres hermana de ascott…eso quiere decir que miyu es…-la chica deja salir una gota por su nuca

-así es…es por ello que conocí a miracle… ella ama a las bestias de céfiro… al igual que yo cuando tenia su edad, desea que los cefirianos vean en esas criaturas a unos amigos y no a unas criaturas horribles

-se parece mucho a ti …realmente pareces su hermano mayor-dijo la guerrera del agua mientras caminaban tras la pequeña miracle

-ya falta poquito…vas a ver que las crías de miyu te van a encantar-la pequeña miracle entra a una cueva

-esa cueva no se ve muy …ejem…tétrica?-dijo marina intentando controlar el miedo que le provocaba ese lugar

-acaso la poderosa guerrera del agua le tiene miedo a la obscuridad?

-eh?...claro que no, no seas bobo-respondió la del mundo místico ofendida-es solo que… no me gustaría tropezar ahí adentro por no ver bien-se excuso

-jajaja ven…yo conozco bien la cueva-el castaño toma la mano de la guerrera del mar

-bu…bueno-sin entender por que la guerrera del agua se sentía nerviosa, por su acostumbrado orgullo ella lo atribuía al miedo que sentía de entrar a esa obscuridad desconocida

-vez…no pasa nada umi- esta cueva es muy segura…-pero justo en ese momento la peliazul tropieza siendo sujetada por ascott por la cintura –estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

-hai hai…pensé que caería de lleno

-pues ya vez que no …. Te dije que no te pasaría nada-esta vez el chico mas acostumbrado a la obscuridad retira unos mechones de cabello en el rostro de la hermosa empresaria

-ascott…-quizás la chica no veía nada, pero podía sentir el aliento del muchacho muy cerca del suyo…10 centímetros…cinco centímetros…dos centímetros…era un hecho que se besarían pero en ese preciso momento….

-mira umi nee sama…este es el mas bonito de las crías de miyu…verdad que es lindo?-dijo la niña mostrando un hermoso cachorrito color miel

-umi?...-hikaru quien llevaba una pequeña llama para iluminar el camino y estaba tras la pequeña miracle junto con karia y un hombre de facciones masculinas cabello negro como la noche ojos verdes como la hierva cuerpo alto y fornido-

-uy…miracle…amiga…cleo que interrumpiste algo jojojo-se burlo la pequeña karia

-capitán ascott-el hombre se cuadro al ver al chico que era amigo de ambas guerreras

-descanse soldado kiro… no estamos en servicio y en esta ocasión… tenemos un gusto en común…¿Cómo sigue la madre?-pregunto ascott con aire de importancia; a los ojos de umi esa conducta fue muy varonil

-mucho mejor capitán ascott… al parecer el medicamento que le envió resulto ser muy bueno

-no por nada llevo años conociendo a estas criaturas

-veo que no has cambiado nada ascott, eso me alegra-dijo hikaru con una hermosa sonrisa

-gracias hikaru… y bueno tu que haces aquí?-dijo el chico apenas reparando en la presencia de la chica de fuego

-bueno vine a cuidar a karia y como kiro nos trajo pues…-la pelirroja se sonroja a penas un poco pero debido a la poca luz no es notado

-con que kiro-claro que esto no paso desapercibido para la muy observadora umi

-hai lo conocí ayer en la tarde… estaba entrenando un poco y…-la pelirroja esta vez se sonroja completamente

-y casi me mata con una saeta de fuego-dijo el soldado dramático pero gracioso

-no exageres…solo te roce la oreja-dijo la pelirroja defendiéndose-pero bueno… karia es hora de regresar, ya te di el gusto de que salgas a pasear, y clef dijo que el hechizo que usaste desgasta bastante así que es hora de que regreses a descansar-dijo la pelirroja hincándose a la altura de la niña

-bueno…ya ni molo… eshta bien mama hikaru-dijo la pequeña sonriendo mientras le daba sus manitas a la pelirroja para que esta la cargara

-ven aquí-dijo la guerrera del fuego después de ponerse de pie dispuesta a cargar a la niña

-no…espere yo llevo a la pequeña

-no hace falta kiro…y otra vez hablándome de usted?-dijo la pelirroja molesta

-oh perdón… no era mi intención…es que a veces se me olvida hikaru… pero bueno…ven karia yo te cargo para que no canses a hikaru-se ofreció el soldado

-mama hikaru kiro me dijo gorda T-T-sollozó la pequeña

-jajaja no karia, kiro solo se da cuenta de que ya eres una niña grande y por eso alguien pequeña como yo le cuesta trabajo cargarte

-ah!...-dijo la inocente niña-esta bien…me calgas soldado kiro?-la niña le da las manitas al soldado a lo que este accede

-venga señorita karia…el general latis debe estar preocupado-dijo el soldado levantando a la niña

-general?... que no era capitán?-pregunto umi

-no…contesto hikaru.. la semana pasada fue ascendido a general…y ascott a capitán verdad?-pregunto la pelirroja al castaño

-así es… pero como lo supiste?-pregunto ascott notando una triste mirada en el rostro de la chica

-me lo dijo shinta, que su padre había ascendido a general… y el subió de cabo a cabo de primera

-cielos…parece que el único que no avanza soy yo verdad?-kiro se mofaba de su propia suerte

-quizás si te esforzaras un poco mas cabo… no te has interesado por manejar la magia, quizás las cosas serian mas fáciles si lo hicieras-contesto el "nuevo capitán"

-ok…ok ya entendí-dijo bufando en resignación

-eso te pasa por flojo kiro-dijo la pequeña en los brazos

-oye!...una señorita como usted no debería ser tan indiscreta…me dejas mal con la señorita hikaru-dijo el chico mientras volteaba a ver a la pelirroja

-si no te quedaras durmiendo en las ramas y jugando con las aves subirías de rango-regaño la pequeña karia al soldado

-jajaja ese tono de voz… no cabe duda que el general latis es tu padre-se volvió a mofar el soldado

-yo se de alguien que hacia eso…y … ascendió a un alto rango militar-dijo a pelirroja mayor suspirando por aquel recuerdo

-en serio?...quien mama hikaru?-pregunto la pelirroja en brazos de el cabo

-ah… jejeje después te cuento-dijo la pelirroja con una gota bajando por su cien

-bueno… eh?... papi!!!!!!-grito la niña al divisar a su padre cerca de ellos

-latis…-murmuro hikaru al verlo

-bájame si? Por favor kiro-dijo la niña en brazos del soldado

-esta bien señorita karia-el soldado la bajo e inmediatamente la niña salio corriendo al encuentro de su padre

-karia…hija me tenias preocupado-dijo el nuevo general al momento de levantar a la niña

-no tenias por que papi…estaba con hikaru chan-la pelirroja a quien veía como una madre le había pedido que no le dijera mama hikaru frente a latis

-ya veo…-el chico voltea a ver a la pelirroja de sus sueños-muchas gracias

-no hay de que-respondió simplemente como ya era costumbre no cruzaban mas que simples cortesías

-vamos karia…hoy tengo el día libre y quiero pasarlo contigo y con shinta-dijo el espadachín mirando con cariño a su hija

-jijijiji shinta no va a ir por que se fue con shena a el lago de cristal… pero…-la pequeña se lleva un dedito al mentón –podemos llevar a miracle one chan y a hikaru –la pequeña definitivamente no se percataba de la tensión entre su padre y la pelirroja

-eh?...peldon karia one chan pero yo voy con ascott nii sama y con umi one chan a pasear-dijo la pequeña amiga de karia

-bueno entonces… llevemos a hikaru chan-dijo la niña agitando sus bracitos

-lo siento pequeña maga…pero ya hika chan me había prometido acompañarme a el valle escarlata-dijo el soldado al momento que tomaba la mano de hikaru –nos vamos guerrera del fuego-el soldado sonreía plenamente

-ha…hai-dijo ella sin saber que mas hacer, podía sentir la penetrante y molesta mirada de latis…pero eso no la detendría, latis ya había hecho una vida, ahora ella tenia que pensar en hacer la suya en céfiro, o en el mundo místico.

-ah..que lastima-a la pequeña tampoco le agradaba ver a su "mama" saliendo con alguien que no fuera su padre

-con su permiso general…capitán… hasta mañana en los entrenamientos

-hasta mañana-el nuevo general no quitaba su vista de la pelirroja y ella de el …

-hasta mañana cabo-respondió ascott después de esto el soldado y hikaru se alejaron de ellos y latis no retiraba su mirada de la lejanía donde ellos se habían perdido, el espadachín sentía que le hervía la sangre,¿Cómo hikaru podía salir con un simple soldado raso?

-papi…vamos a ir a pasear o no?-pregunto sacando a su padre del trance

-eh?...si…si claro …vamos-dijo latis mientras comenzaba a caminar-nos vemos luego ascott y umi-dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo,

-si…-una vez que latis se alejo lo suficiente- latis esta celoso-complemento como comentario a la guerrera del agua y a la pequeña miracle

-y karia tampoco le gusto que hika one chan se fuera con kiro y no con ellos-complemento la niña

-si esta celoso…por que no hace lago por reconquistar a hikaru-umi había visto triste a su pelirroja amiga todos estos días y por ello le molestaba la actitud de latis de no hacer nada

-como si no supieras como es latis… nunca sabrás que es lo que pasa por su cabeza-dijo ascott resignado

-si…son un par de obstinados-complemento umi suspirando resignada al igual que ascott

-bueno… yo voy a ver la otra madriguera-dijo la pequeña miracle

-la otra madriguera…cual?-pregunto ascott sorprendido

-ya sabes la otra madriguera-la niña comienza a hacer un contacto visual con ascott- la otra madriguera que invente para que te vallas a pasear solo con umi one chan bobo- comunico al capitán a forma de telepatía

-eh?...-el chico se sonrojo-ah si…esa madriguera…como pude olvidarla!-dijo ascott siguiéndole el juego

-podemos acompañarte-dijo umi preocupada por la niña

-no…por que esta vez la "nana" solo confía en mi …así que …hasta pronto-la pequeña había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-a donde se fue?-dijo umi gritando asustada

-jajaja cálmate… a pesar de su corta edad, miracle es una poderosa hechicera, sabe dominar la tele transportación, como lo hizo hace un momento, la telequinesis y la telepatía, así como el arte de camuflaje y algunos hechizos de tu elemento-dijo el capitán

-de verdad sabe hacer todo eso?-pregunto umi sorprendida-es muy pequeña-dijo umi admirada

-si…lo es…pero su soledad la llevo a hacerse más fuerte

-eh?-umi no entendía

-después de que se fueron… céfiro seguía muy mal…nos costo mucho restaurarlo… había muchos niños huérfanos…entre ellos karon y miracle… karon es fuerte si…pero tuvo a su madre…mientras que miracle…no recuerda nada de sus padres… ella dijo que le hubiera gustado tener hermanos… es por ello que a las personas que conoce las llama one sama u oni chan… dice que su familia es todo céfiro

-pobrecitas… y ella donde vive

-al igual que karon… a veces en el castillo, a veces en el bosque, a veces nadie tiene idea…desaparece por días y regresa, cuando se le pregunta donde había estado…dice que fue a visitar a alguno de sus amigos…como yo cuando tenia su edad…todas las bestias son sus amigos, quizás por eso la quiero como si de verdad fuera mi hermanita

-se parecen mucho…pareciera como si estuviera escuchando tu historia ascott

-si… es por ello que quiero proteger a mi pequeña hermana-sonrió el castaño

-ah!!!!... es un lindo día... te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta-sugirió la peliazul

-si…vamos-contesto el castaño ofreciendo su brazo a la peliazul lo que ella tomo el ofrecimiento gustosa…..

Continuara….


	7. LA APARICION DEL NUEVO ENEMIGO

LA APARICION DEL NUEVO ENEMIGO

-…-la pequeña tenia un don muy especial, y este era que su empatia le permitía conocer como se sentían aquellos que la rodeaban… en estos días había descubierto muchos sentimientos nuevos, su hermano últimamente parecía mas emocionado, sobre todo cuando estaba con shena, shena por su lado constantemente se apenaba al estar con shinta y se enojaba cuando veía al príncipe ferio, karon cada día estaba mas posesiva y su papa en ese tiempo de que regresara hikaru había pasado por muchos sentimientos, alegría, emoción, amor, pero también tristeza y ese nuevo sentimiento que jamás había percibido en su padre, un sentimiento que le quemaba por dentro, que lo hacia sentir triste y molesto al mismo tiempo que lo enojaba pero también lo hacia sentir ridículo, un sentimiento tal que unía dos sentimientos totalmente opuestos, el amor por una persona y el rencor por otra, este nuevo sentimiento que percibía era tan extraño y a la vez doloroso para ella …y es que la pequeña karia jamás había sentido algo así, karia acababa de conocer el sentimiento de los celos-papi estas bien?-pregunto la pequeñita mirando a su padre con preocupación

-eh?... si claro que si hija…quería pasar el día con shinta, pero veo que ya tiene otros "asunto" importantes jajaja, no creí que pasara tan pronto, jejeje, bueno era de suponerse, algún día shinta tenia que conocer a alguien, y dejarnos solitos… y pronto tu también lo harás y volveré …a pasear yo solo-dijo esto ultimo intentando ocultar su tristeza, cosa que era imposible para la niña, ya que a raíz de la explosión la pequeña había desarrollado ese poder, la causa(ni la misma autora lo sabe XD) no importaba, lo que en ese momento le importaba a la niña era la tristeza de su padre.

-yo no papi!...yo no te dejare solito, yo siempre voy a estar contigo-dijo la niña para alegrar a su papá

-jajaja eso dices ahora mi pequeña… pero algún día encontraras a un caballero galante, fuerte, y bueno que te arrebatara de mi lado-dijo el espadachín a s pequeña hija que lo veía con dulzura

-mmm no papi, yo quiero estar contigo y seguir paseando así contigo-insistía la niña

-jajaja ya el tiempo lo dirá-contesto Latis- y bien señorita…a donde le gustaría ir a pasear?-pregunto muy galante a su hija

-jijiji ay papi…mmmm quiero ir mmmm-la niña se lleva la manita al mentón –VAMOS AL VALLE ESCARLATA!-dijo la niña sorprendiendo a su padre, era al lugar al que menos quería ir

-QUEEEEEÉ??????????...no…no preferirías ir al bosque esmeralda?-pregunto intentando persuadir a la niña, sabia que el valle escarlata no era muy grande y por lo tanto muy fácil de encontrarse con hikaru y el "soldado raso"… ese que le estaba arrebatando a su hermosa guerrera mágica

-NOOOOOO!!!!!!... papi quiero ir allá… quiero jugar con hikaru chan-confeso la niña

-pero hija… tienes que entender que hikaru...-el espadachín se detiene pues en verdad le dolía admitirlo- tiene una cita con el soldado kiro- complementó tristemente

-¿Qué es una cita papi?-pregunto karia inocente

-veras…-aquello era difícil de explicar a la niña- ah…cuando a un hombre…le gusta una chica, le pide a la chica que le gusta.. Que salgan juntos a pasear-dijo el espadachín

-entonces yo te gusto papi?-pregunto la niña, a pesar de que entendía lo que su padre le decía, a la pequeña le gustaba interrogar a su padre

-jajaja- el espadachín se pone en cuclillas para estar un poco mas a la altura de su pequeña hija- eres muy hermosa hija, pero no…no exactamente… veras… es cuando te gusta mucho estar con esa persona, cuando no es de tu familia… por ejemplo tu hermano shinta, salio con shena por que le gusta-dio como ejemplo el espadachín

-ah! Ya…ya entiendo, el sentimiento de gustar es ese cuando te pones rojito rojito cuando vez a la persona que te agrada no?-pregunto la niña comenzando a tramar algo

-exacto… y es muy mal educado… interrumpir a las personas que tienen una cita… es por eso…que no podemos ir a el valle escarlata… interrumpiríamos la cita de hikaru-dijo el espadachín entristeciendo nuevamente

-papi?…-la niña le veía con tristeza

-si karia?-dijo prestando atención a la niña

-por que no le pides una cita a hikaru si a ti te gusta?-pregunto la niña como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-ka..ka…karia!- la pequeña había conseguido que su padre pasara por toda la gama de colores rojos existentes en céfiro

-si papi…pídele una cita a hikaru… tu te pones rojito cuando hablamos de ella así que te gusta no?-pregunto la niña

-eh?... ah…bueno es que … no es tan sencillo-dijo el espadachín levantándose para que su hija no viera el inevitable sonrojo en sus mejillas

-por que no?...te da miedo papi?-pregunto la niña

-no…no es eso karia…lo que sucede es que…-latis debía aceptarlo…estaba atrapado, su hija sabia que el tenia miedo solo que no podía admitirlo frente a ella, ¿Qué pensaría?

-si no te da miedo por que no se lo pides… tu eres general papi… y kiro es soldado… no puede ser mas valiente que tu-dijo la niña haciendo que si papá se sintiera mas y mas apenado

-si tienes razón…pero sabes… jejeje mejor si vamos al valle escarlata, espero que no los encontremos.. y si lo hacemos..prométeme que no interrumpirás a hikaru y a kiro esta bien? –dijo el espadachín, esa era la mejor manera de percudir a su hija

-shiiiiiii…pero verdad que si le pedirás una cita a hikaru…prometo no interrumpirlos cuando la tengan

-karia…-y eso fue lo único que dijo latis en ese momento

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-este lago es hermoso shinta!...jamás me imagine algo tan bonito-dijo la pequeña rubia quien acompañaba al joven espadachín

-pensé que te gustaría-dijo el chico mirando embelezado las facciones fascinadas de la chica

-gustarme?... me encanto!... en Tokio no hay nada así… realmente céfiro es un mundo hermoso-declaro la niña mirando la belleza del lago

-si… este lago se llama el lago de cristal…por que es limpio y transparente… la gente de céfiro se encarga de mantenerlo así-dijo el chico orgulloso

-que bueno que es así, ya sin un pilar-dijo shena recordando las tantas historias que le contara su madre

-si…a mi también me han contado sobre esos tiempos en céfiro… mi mama decía que era muy triste ver como el pilar tenia que sufrir por no poder amar… debe ser muy triste no?…amar a alguien con toda tu alma…-el chico toma las manos de la rubia-y saber que es un amor imposible… shena yo…yo quería preguntarte si tu…-

-si?...shinta…saber que?-la chica estaba muy roja esperando escuchar las palabras del chico, su corazón latía rápidamente

-si…tu…si tu quieres ser mi…-una vez mas el momento es interrumpido por una canica

-maldición!...de nuevo esa mocosa?!-dijo shena casi al borde de la histeria

-karon!...como te atreves…-el chico fue silenciado por la dura mirada de la niña de cabello negro

-esta vez agradécemelo…le salve la vida a tu queridísima obsesiva!-Dijo la niña sin cambiar su semblante

-que?... el espadachín pone a shena tras el al percibir una extraña presencia

-habla!...quien eres y que haces en céfiro… te advierto que si no lo haces esa canica que te atravesó explotara en tu interior-amenazo la pelinegra

-que demonios?...quien eres…responde!-dijo el chico desenfundando su espada

-no creo que te lo diga así nada mas por que si shinta baka-respondió una voz tras el chico quien llevaba un arco y una flecha

-kouryu?-pregunto shinta al ver a su amigo ahí

-creo que será mejor que respondas por las buenas… o te ira muy mal-respondió otra voz tras shena

-Setsu!... que esta pasando?-pregunto la rubia al ver a todos sus amigos tan serios

-pronto…muy pronto el amo desenfundara su ira contra céfiro… los eventos del pasado volverán a repetirse… muy pronto la eliminación de céfiro… será inevitable!-dijo aquella voz intimidando a shena

-tu amo?...quien es? Pregunto karon esta vez desenfundando una espada

-estúpida mocosa… tu no eres nadie para retarme-declaro aquel ser repugnante que iba saliendo de las aguas, parecía hecho de fango-mi deber… eliminar las aguas de céfiro jajajajajajaja- después de eso el agua del estanque se vuelve un pantano

-maldición!-grito karon-pronto… kouryu, da aviso a los adultos… este lago conecta a todas las fuentes de agua potable de céfiro…si las contamina será el fin!...-ordeno al chico

-si karon!-obedeció kouryu

- setsu…avísale al resto de los integrantes de los pilares-le dijo al más pequeño

-bien… a…karon que harás tu?-pregunto setsu

-buscare a ese maldito e intentare bloquear los conductos de agua aunque sea con rocas…usare mis canicas explosivas para hacer unos pequeños derrumbes y eviten el paso de este fango…corre setsu y diles a karia y a miracle que vallan a ayudarme!-dijo dispuesta a irse corriendo

-oye! No le dejaste ninguna tarea a shinta!-grito el pequeño a lo que la pelinegra responde

-déjalo… …no vez que ya no puede jugar con nosotros?... tiene cosas mas importantes que el escuadrón pilar -dijo deteniéndose y mirando despectivamente a la rubia-anda setsu!... vete lo mas pronto posible y después vienes a ayudarme-después de eso la niña desaparece corriendo para evitar el desastre

-espera karon!-intento detener el pequeño espadachín

-shinta que sucede?-pregunto shena mirando con preocupación lo acontecido-que quiso decir karon?...que es el escuadrón pilar

-kjjj… el escuadrón pilar… es un grupo formado con pequeñas aprendices de magos y guerreros de céfiro… yo…pertenezco…pertenecía a el…-declaro el joven espadachín

-pertenecías?-pregunto la chica

-si…hasta ayer…lo que paso fue que…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-que?!!!!!!!!!!!...como que no puedes venir a patrullar mañana céfiro!-pregunto indignada la pelinegra

-hay… tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo el pelinegro en respuesta

-no hay nada mas importante que el patrullaje del escuadrón!-renegó un pequeño de 10 años rubio y de ojos azules

-quizás para ti no pero para mi si kouryu-el tono de voz de shinta era notoriamente molesto

-a que cosas son mas importantes líder?-pregunto inocentemente el pequeño moreno de ojos miel

-cosas setsu-contesto fríamente shinta

-creo que al menos podrías decirnos que cosas shinta… eres el líder y-karon pedía explicaciones pero fue interrumpida

-saldré con shena …¿contentos?-respondió molesto el joven espadachín

-y eso es lo mas importante?-kouryu se levanta indignado-una cita es mas importante que el escuadrón?-reclamo aun mas-¿Qué pasaría si algo malo pasara en céfiro y tu en una cita!

-maldición! Lo dicen como si fuéramos indispensables!... se formo este grupo como un juego nada mas!... no hay peligro en céfiro… y en caso de que lo fuera, para eso estamos el ejercito!... que podrían hacer un grupo de niños?!-respondió ya exasperado

-así que eso somos ya para ti shinta?-pregunto una niña tras el- si eso piensas de nosotros creo que no tiene ningún caso que sigas con nosotros-dijo la pequeña niña tras el

-miracle…-el espadachín a penas caía en cuenta de lo mucho que había herido a sus amigos al ver sus rostros de dolor y de incertidumbre al escuchar a su líder hablar de esa forma

-es verdad… ya es mas grande-dijo karon muy seria-no necesita de unos niñatos como nosotros…vamos chicos…-dijo comenzando a caminar-creo que es hora de elegir a un nuevo líder, el que teníamos ya es muy grande para que este con nosotros-después de esto el resto del grupo la sigue mirando algunos reprobatoriamente a shinta como kouryu y otros mirándolo con tristeza como miracle o con desilusión como karon

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-así que por lo que pude apreciar…creo que karon es la nuevo líder

-pero no te pongas así shinta!... el hecho de que no seas parte del escuadrón no significa que no puedas ayudar… mira karon dijo que detendría el paso del agua contaminada pero no podrá hacerlos todos al mismo tiempo… shinta vamos … yo también ayudare!-dijo shena animando al espadachín

-gracias…tienes razón!...vamos a ayudar-dijo shinta corriendo junto con la niña.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

-Arg!-se quejo umi al sentir una fuerte punzada en la cabella cayendo de rodillas

-umi! Que sucede?-pregunto el ex domador de bestias

-kjjj no …no lo se…me…me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo umi sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza

-te llevare al palacio-dijo tomando a la chica en brazos

-ascott…-el brillo en los ojos de la peliazul se opaca entrando en trance- "las aguas de céfiro están muriendo"-después de esto la chica pierde la conciencia

-umi!!... maldición!- el chico convoca a una de sus criaturas y se lleva lo mas pronto posible a la chica al castillo

Por otro lugar….

-realmente me preguntaba por que se llamaba valle escarlata…jijiji ahora lo entiendo- y es que el valle estaba completamente lleno de flores rojas incluso las aves que surcaban ese lugar eran totalmente rojas el valle estaba formado en medio de dos volcanes, la gente creia qu el magma de ellos era el que provocaba la tonalidad en las flores y las aves

-como eres la guerrera del fuego y veo que te gusta el color rojo pense que este lugar te gustaría- contesto el soldado tras ella quien veía fascinada el lugar

-de verdad que es muy bonito

-si… incluso el pequeño riachuelo tiene unos corales que le dan al agua una tonalidad roja-informo el guerrero mostrándole el riachuelo

-Que lindo!-dijo la chica acercándose al riachuelo

-no es tan lindo como tu rostro-dijo adulador el chico a lo que el infaltable sonrojo de la chica no se hizo esperar

-kiro?-dijo ella volteando a verlo

-veo que es verdad lo que dicen, aquí todo se pone rojo…incluso tus mejillas… eres tan hermosa-dijo acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose para besarla, no es que hikaru accediera, pero si lo hacia tal vez era la forma de comenzar a vivir.

-resplandor llameante!!!!!!!-se escucho una pequeña voz haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran de inmediato-alejate de mama hikaru!-grito la dueña de la vocesita

-karia!-grito hikaru al reconocer a la niña

-karia por que rayos hiciste eso?-latis aparece tras la niña con tono firme pero agradeciendo a su hija el que detuviera ese momento

-miracle se acaba de comunicar telepáticamente conmigo… ese bicho queria atacarla!-dijo la niña mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque

-pense que te caia bien kiro?-pregunto el espadachin creyendo que con bicho se refria al muchacho

-latis!-grito furiosa la pelirroja-como te atreves a espiarnos?!-dijo aun mas molesta

-estas loca…yo no te estaba espiando… karia queria venir para aca-contesto el espadachin tan frio como siempre

-si como no!-bufo ella

-agachense!!!!!!-grito de nuevo la niña-resplandor llameante!!!!!!-grito de nuevo la niña pero la extraña criatura se materializa y ataca a la niña-ah!!-grito la niña al pensar que ese monstruo la atacaría

- bumerang de fuego!!!!-se escucha la voz de un pequeño al atacar lanzando un poderoso bumerang encendido a esa extraña criatura, llegando a golpearlo y el bumerang regresa a sus manos como un bumerang rojo

- eliot!!!!!-grito la niña al ver a la pequeña figura de su amiguito

-estas bien karia?-pregunto el niño

-si… estoy bien-respondió la niña- pronto eliot… karon dijo que hay que ir a loas conexiones del agua de ce…-la niña fue interrumpida

-si…ya lo se…setsu y miracle ya me han puesto al tanto… ellos ya se fueron a apoyarla pero…senti mas peligro aquí contigo-respondió el niño

-¿Quién eres..que haces aquí?-pregunto latis desenfundando su espada y poniendo tras el a el resto del grupo

-pronto…muy pronto el amo desenfundara su ira contra céfiro… los eventos del pasado volverán a repetirse… muy pronto la eliminación de céfiro… será inevitable!- un fuerte temblor no se hace esperar, los volcanes que estan en el valle amenazan con hacer erupción

-aaaaaaaaah!! Me caigo!-dijo la niña al sentirse caer al suelo pero antes de que eso sucediera eliot a sostiene

-estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

-hai hai arigato eliot kun-respondió la pequeña pelirroja

-ah!-hikaru igualmente iba a caer por la fuerza del temblor pero al igual que eliot, latis logra sostenerla abrazándola por la cintura

-estas bien?-pregunto el espadachín

-hai hai-contesto ella sintiéndose sumamente nerviosa y feliz de estar tan cerca de su amado espadachín

-menos mal…responde! Que pretendes?!- pregunto de nuevo el espadachin

-las llamas del interior de céfiro … hare que calcinen a este mundo…esa es mi obligación!-despues de esto la bestia desaparece fundiendose en la tierra

-eso no lo voy a permitir!-hikaru se concentra tiene que fucionar su elemento con ella misma, ya lo habia hecho una vez al salvar a karia, habia logrado dominar las llmas…pero una erupcion volcanica…no era cualquier cosa, de repente siente como unos brazos la rodean fuertemente-latis….

-puedes lograrlo… yo te ayudare-el espadachin estaba concentrando toda su energia magica junto con la guerrera del fuego

-vamos eliot!-la pequeña karia se hacerca y abraza a hikaru de las piernas-yo tamben te ayudo-dijo la niña abrazada a la pelirroja

-karia!-dijo la pelirroja conmovida

-es….la tia niza?...-pregunto el pequeño eliot al soldado a su lado

-eh?...no…no es la dama niza ella…eh?-de repente el soldado recordo el rostro de la ex esposa de su general y se dio cuenta del tremendo parecido-tienes razon…son prácticamente identicas…-el soldado recordo que el dia de la boda de su ahora general, el entonces capitan ráfaga le habia comentado que latis se casaba con aquella mujer por qe le recordaba terriblemente a su verdadero amor, era acaso que la guerrera de fuego era el verdadero amor del general latis?

-detenganse!-grito la guerrera de fuego y poco a poco los movimientos fueron cediendo y la erupcion controlada a su orden

-lo logramos!!!!!!!!-karia gritaba feliz

-hikaru…estas bien-el espadachin separa un poco a la guerrera de fuego pero nota que su mirada esta opaca- HIKARU!!!!

-latis… "los fuegos de céfiro… estan muriendo…se extinguen…"-despues de esto la chica se desmaya en brazos del espadachin magico

-hikaru!!!...maldición!-el espadachín saca su espada eh invoca a su corcel, toma a la chica en brazos y sube al corcel-soldado, lleve a los chicos al palacio…yo llevare a la guerrera magica al castillo lo mas pronto posible para que la atienda el maestro clef…tengan cuidado…un nuevo enemigo ah aparecido

-pero general…-el chico no pudo decir mas pues el espadachin magico ya habia partido a toda velocidad-bueno chicos…sera mejor ir al castillo..ojala que huka chan este bien…

-hikaru…mi amor… resiste por favor-pensaba el espadachin mientras se dirigia al castillo a toda velocidad….

Continuara….


	8. DE PROFECIAS Y DE AMORES

DE PROFECIAS Y AMORES

Pasaba entre los pasillos a toda velocidad, no le importaba nada mas que ese Tesoro que llevaba en las manos, toda la calamidad que pudiera pasar en céfiro le valía un reverendo cacahuate, solo quería que esa mujer de Hermosa cabellera roja reaccionara, sabia que la energía que había ocupado para evitar el desastre no era cualquier cosa, sabia que la vida de esa mujer que tanto amaba estaba en peligro, el famoso espadachín de céfiro jefe de las fuerzas armadas de ese planeta sentía el miedo vivo por primera vez en su vida, el miedo de perder a la mujer que amaba una vez mas, si ella faltaba… su vida no tendría sentido nuevamente, tenia que encontrar a su maestro y que este le ayudara a salvarla

-clef!-grito el espadachín mientras entraba de golpe a la sala principal de palacio

-latis!...te has enterado de lo que sucedió?-pregunto el mago

-yo solo se que hikaru esta muy mal ayúdame!-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al mago

-como hikaru también?-dijo un hombre con cabellera verde y ojos dorados

-como que si hikaru también?-pregunto el espadachín desconcertado

-así es, hoy mientras fuu y yo estábamos en los jardines….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-cada día que pasa compruebo mas y mas que céfiro es un lugar hermoso y pacifico

-nada de esto hubiera sido así de no ser por ustedes fuu, céfiro es ahora un lugar hermoso gracias a la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas

-jejeje hace mucho que dejamos de ser guerreras mágicas, tanto y tanto tiempo ah pasado desde nuestra ultima batalla…

-pero sigues siendo tan bella como en ese entonces-dijo el hombre tomado a la chica por la cintura-fuu no eh dejado de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste, para mi sigues siendo esa hermosa guerrera que robo mi corazón

-oh…ferio …pero que dices? Yo… yo no puedo tengo una hija y…

-yo también tengo a una hija, y nada me aria mas feliz que tu hija y tu sean parte de mi familia…fuu…permíteme…permíteme ser parte de tu familia, ser parte de la vida de shena, permíteme protegerlas…permíteme

-ferio…yo… yo … también me gustaría pero shena…

-te amo!!!!!!!-dijo silenciándola

-yo también te amo ferio-dijo la rubia dispuesta a besarlo pero…

-que escena tan conmovedora…-dijo una voz por demás macabra

-quien eres tu?!-dijo ferio poniéndose enfrente de fu como protegiéndola

-céfiro sufrirá la ira del líder…muy pronto los aires de céfiro sufrirán todo el peso de su poder-de repente aparece una nube parecida a gas que comenzaba a volver turbio el aire

-no te lo permitiré… los vientos de céfiro son protegidos por mi!-dijo la ex guerrera dispuesta a pelear

-no debo matarte…o el amo se molestara conmigo… sin embargo…te dejar un recuerdo-dijo al momento de atacar a la chica con una nube de gas

-arg!!!!!1-grito a la chica al sentir aquel aire turbio

-maldito!-dijo el hombre atacando a la criatura la cual desapareció en ese instante

-fuu!!... fuu estas bien?-dijo el príncipe al momento de acercarse a su dulce rubia

-fe…ferio …kjjj los …los vientos de céfiro,,, están…están siendo contaminados….-después de esto la chica se desvanece perdiendo el conocimiento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-que esta pasando guruclef?-pregunto impaciente el espadachín

-no lo se..Te juro que yo tampoco lo se… no había sentido presencias malignas y sigo sin sentirlas

-días pasados t dije que sentía algo raro en los alrededores, pero no pude comprobar nada

-lleven a las chicas a sus habitaciones…Umi también esta delicada-dijo al momento de realizar un hechizo para enviar a las chicas a sus habitaciones

-que? …Umi también?-pregunto ferio

-así es, ascott la trajo de emergencia –contesto el guru preocupado por la chica

-esto no me gusta, por que las tres guerreras mágicas tienen que pasar por esto cleft?-pregunto ferio algo alarmado

-eso es lo que investigaremos y entre mas pronto mejor

-Guruclef, las tropas ya están listas-dijo ascott vestido con su armadura listo para salir

-esta bien…latis…comandaras una tropa …- el guru no pudo continuar

-contra que cleft?, ni siquiera sabemos quien es el enemigo-interrumpió el espadachín

-o si de verdad existe un enemigo-dijo ascote

-tenemos que hacer que las chicas vuelvan en si … pero ….

-general latis, capitán ascote-dijo un soldado tras ellos, para ascott no era más que uno de sus soldados, pero para latis ya se había convertido en alguien por demás insoportable

-que manera de interrumpir es esta soldado?-dijo latis molesto

-disculpe general..Pero es que los chicos desean hablar con ustedes

-no tenemos tiempo de atender a los niños por ahora kiro, las cosas en céfiro van muy mal

-y que tal a alguien de el ejercito padre?-dijo shinta estando tras ellos

-hijo!...que pasa?-pregunto latis al ver a shinta muy serio

-padre logramos bloquear los conductos de agua de céfiro

-de que estas hablando?-dijo latis

-por que hicieron eso?-dijo cleft algo extrañado

-un tipo contamino las aguas de céfiro, lo encontramos el escuadrón pilar mientras patrullábamos, el saldo es limpio, nadie resulto herido pero no creo que nuestro boqueo resista por mucho tiempo-dijo karon quitándole la palabra a shinta

-eso iba a decir-dijo shinta algo molesto de que se le interrumpiera

-no tienes por que dar informes sobre lo que ha hecho mi escuadrón soldado, le recuerdo que usted renuncio ayer, quien da los informes sobre mi equipo soy yo-dijo muy decidida la niña

-soy un soldado como te atreves a hablarme así-dijo shinta molesto por el tono de karon

-pues entonces me retiro con la información que contengo, ya veré de que forma mi escuadrón resuelve este problema

-karon!-grito shinta ya exasperado

-no te atrevas a levantarme la voz, tu mismo te desligaste del escuadrón, cambiaste a tus amigos por una chiquilla odiosa y posesiva, no te atrevas a levantarme la voz, espadachín mágico!-después de esto karon pensaba en salir

-espera, por favor karon, esto no es un problema entre ustedes, céfiro necesita esa información-detuvo guruclef

-no hace falta!-grito shena al entrar a la sala del trono- bien el ejercito podría obtener la información sin depender de karon, ahora también están las guerreras mágicas y…-sin embargo shina también fue silenciada por alguien

-las guerreras mágicas están inconcientes, los eventos sucedidos en el viento, el agua y el fuego han dejado a alas guerreras imposibilitadas para la pelea-dijo el príncipe ferio-incluso tu madre.. No responde-complemento

-que?!!!!1-dijo shena preocupada

-se desmayo en el jardín-le dijo ferio

-que le hiciste maldito?-pegunto shena con furia

-cuidado con como le hablas a mi padre, el no tuvo la culpa de nada, por lo que pude investigar es un nuevo enemigo para céfiro, buscan eliminar el planeta a como de lugar, parte del escuadrón escucho lo que ese tipo dijo-declaro shena

-como? De que hablas?-pregunto ascott

-si me permiten yo les diré que es lo que paso-dijo el joven kouryu al entrar al salón del trono

-fue kouryu quien lucho contra ese tipo… el sabe mejor que nadie de que facultades consta el enemigo

-lo que sucedió fue…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-si no quieres morir es mejor que te detengas-dijo el chico de cabellera rubia apuntando a un lastimado ser que tenia apariencia de centauro

-jajajajaja…crees que matándome lograras detener esto?-dijo la criatura altanera- con la contaminación de los fuegos, los vientos y las aguas de céfiro hemos logrado bloquear los poderes de las guerreras mágicas, sin ellas céfiro esta perdido, el amo lo sabe y lograra destruir este lugar-una vez dicho esto el ser se atraviesa con su propia espada-arg!... mi muerte complacerá al amo… céfiro morirá muy pronto-después de esto la criatura cierra sus ojos para siempre

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-prefirió suicidarse antes de darte información?-pregunto latis preocupado

-así es señor no pude sacarle mas información murió al instante, ni siquiera miracle con sus poderes mentales pudo hacer algo-dijo el pequeño molesto ante la impotencia de otorgar mas información

-los enemigos esa vez son cosa seria-dijo miracle al entrar al recinto- si lograron dañar a las guerreras mágicas es por que no hablamos de un enemigo cualquiera-dijo con mucha madurez pese a su corta edad

-pido al consejo de los 7 pilares permitan que el escuadrón pilar participe en esta misión, tenemos información y hemos visto a parte de los enemigos

-lo siento mucho karon pero esto no es un juego

-y nadie ah dicho que este jugando!!!!!-dijo molesta la chica de cabellera negra y ojos verdes con mucha seriedad

-sabemos que nos consideran aprendices pero queremos probar que nuestra magia puede servir a céfiro-dijo setsu entrando al salón

-mi padre es un gran guerrero y mi madre una excelente hechicera… por mis venas corre sangre cefiriana y chizeta, los dos mundos corren peligro y ambos son mis hogares, si puedo hacer algo por defenderlos are lo que sea-dijo el pequeño setsu con decisión

-entiendan niños que…-el guru es interrumpido por una débil voz

-no…no..clef… entiende…entiende tu… estos niños… aman a céfiro… con su corazón…ellos pueden hacer mucho-dijo umi al entrar al recinto muy débil y desvaneciéndose

-umi!-dijo ascott al salir corriendo a auxiliarla-te encuentras bien?

-kjjj si…pero me siento muy débil…-dijo la guerrera del agua

-umi nee chan!-dijo miracle corriendo al encuentro de la guerrera mágica, pero al momento de entrar en contacto ambas sienten como una extraña sensación las invade-que fue eso?-pregunto la chiquilla

-lo sentiste miracle… sentiste lo mismo que yo?-pregunto umi sorprendida

-hai hai –dijo ella sorprendida

-sentir que?-dijo setsu al acercarse a ellas-…que rayos…-el pequeño también había sentido aquello

-también lo sentiste?-pregunto miracle

-si… es algo extraño, es magia pero una magia rara-dijo el chiquillo

-lo que sintieron… fue la presencia de celes-dijo umi aclarando la situación

-CELES?!!!!!!! EL GENIO!!!!!!-dijeron los niños al unísono

-eso es imposible, la única que puede escuchar a celes eres tu umi

-yo pensé lo mismo pero estos niños…-marina estaba sorprendida, que significaría aquello?, de repente llegan todos los pequeños del escuadrón pilar

-papiiiii!!!!!!!!-llego la pequeña karia corriendo a brazos de su padre-papi quien es rayearth?-pregunto la niña mientras era levantada por los fuertes brazos de su padre

-rayearth?...como sabes de el?-pregunto extrañado por la pregunta de la niña

-se nos presento tio latis… karia y yo lo sentimos nos dijo que se llamaba rayearth y que estaría en contacto con nosotros por el fuego de nuestros corazones

-soldado kiro?-dijo volteando a ver al soldado a quien había encargado a los pequeños

-no lo se general… yo no logre percibir nada de eso

-Que significa esto?-dijo preocupado el guru

-maestro guruclef-interrumpió la pequeña miracle-discúlpeme por meterme pero-el tono de la chica era muy serio, ella jamás llamaba a alguien sin si nii o ne echan posterior y el que usara ese tono era algo serio-eh leído algunos textos antiguos del salón prohibido

-miracle!...como has podido?!!-reprendió guruclef pues esos textos contenían hechizos prohibidos y peligrosos y aun mas para aprendices

-pero gracias a ello creo tener una idea de lo que pasa maestro…-continuo la niña- encontré entre esos antiguos textos la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas y… una leyenda mas antigua, una que hablaba de los inicios de céfiro, de la magia que lo gobernaba antes de el pilar… un poder que se volvió maligno y por el cual aparecieron tres guerreros poderosos que protegieron a céfiro, estos guerreros han aparecido cada vez que céfiro se encuentra en peligro y han legado su poder a nuevos cefirianos… o seres que amen el planeta… en este caso las guerreras mágicas…maestro clef…le pido…le suplico que me acompañe, en mi corta edad y escasa edad no pude comprender el resto del escrito…pero ..pero… estoy segura de que puede ayudar

-miracle…como estas segura? No le encuentro en que se parece esa leyenda a lo que esta pasando?-dijo clef

-maestro… esos escritos decían algo como " las aguas de céfiro están muriendo, los fuegos de céfiro… están muriendo…se extinguen y los vientos de céfiro,,, están…están siendo contaminados …céfiro morirá, esta padeciendo, el amo obscuro pretende destruir céfiro"

- las aguas de céfiro están muriendo…-dijo ascott desconcertado era lo que había dicho umi antes de perder el conocimiento

- los vientos de céfiro,,, están…están siendo contaminados-dijo ferio sorprendido esas palabras las había pronunciado su amada fuu antes de desmayarse

-los fuegos de céfiro… están muriendo…se extinguen…-complemento latis al recordar que esas fueron las palabras de hikaru

-esto definitivamente no es una casualidad… vamos miracle, necesitas mostrarme donde están esos escritos y por favor karon organízate con tus amigos…serán de gran ayuda, trabajaras con shinta y latis para que logren organizar las tropas para buscar al nuevo enemigo

-me rehusó-dijo de repente la chica de cabellera negra y ojos verdes

-pero karon!-dijo el guru

-estoy recuerdo trabajar con el general latis, pero me rehusó a trabajar con el soldado shinta… el no trabaja con niños-dijo recordándole las palabras al chico

-karon…-intervino ferio-hija tienes que comprender que debes anteponer el bien de céfiro a tu rencor, no permitas que esa obstinación te haga perder algo importante de nuevo-complemento al recordarle que su obstinación había hecho infeliz a su madre

-papa… esta bien maestro guruclef…trabajare con quien usted disponga

-bien… vamos a trabajar, acompáñame miracle, shinta y karon vallan con latis y el resto del consejo militar, kouryu, setsu acompáñenlos, karia y eliot, necesito que lleven a umi con las otras guerreras mágicas mientras investigo lo que esta pasando, se las encargo mucho

-si maestro guruclef-contesto eliot llevándose a karia con el en dirección a las habitaciones de las chicas mientras ayudaban a umi quien aun se encontraba muy débil

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…..

así que creen que podrán detenerme… ineptos..sin embargo… aun no puedo atacarlos…mientras ellas estén ahí no puedo hacerlo …

De regreso al castillo en una amplia biblioteca…

-aun no me explico como es que lograste entrar a esta habitación miracle, antiguamente… este salón era usado para proteger l poder del pilar, es por ello que decidimos usarla para proteger los hechizos peligrosos, se supone que solo latis, y yo podemos ingresar al salón de la corona, y zagato también…pero…

-el fue acecinado por las guerreras mágicas no es así?-dijo la chica pues conocía la historia

-no lo digas así…ellas solo cumplieron con su deber

-debe ser difícil hacerlo por los motivos que lo hicieron… pobre princesa esmeralda

-no me has contestado miracle…como lo lograste?-pregunto el guru

-no lo se…yo solo me tope un día con la puerta de esta habitación y entre así nada mas… escuche que alguien decía que el conocimiento me pertenecía y que cada vez que quisiera entrar a esta habitación solo debía desearlo mucho

-una voz?-pregunto extrañado clef

-si…era la voz de una mujer, era una voz muy dulce-contesto

-una voz dulce…esmeralda…-pensó el clef al momento que miracle le entregaba un libro-

-en ese libro encontré la leyenda, pagina 2864

-veamos…-el guru comenzó a leer sin dar crédito a lo que leía-no lo puedo creer…esto…

-es muy malo maestro?...que pasa?

-miracle…creo que las cosas van mas allá de lo que nosotros mismos creíamos-dijo con preocupación el guru

En uno de los jardines del castillo( si aquel donde latis y hikaru se enamoraron XD)

-por favor karon no podemos seguir con esta actitud si vamos a trabajar juntos dijo el chico de cabello obscuro y ojos marrones incomodo ante el silencio de su compañera

-mi actitud?...tu comenzaste con esta discusión al separarte del escuadrón pilar

-por dios karon yo no me separe del escuadrón …en pocas palabras ustedes me sacaron!

-nos lastimaste shinta!...que esperabas?... siendo nuestro líder nos llamaste niños … sabes bien que nuestro sueño de todos… es algún día formar parte de los 7 pilares de céfiro…como nuestros padres… shinta, lastimaste a todo el escuadrón…-dijo la niña bajando la mirada

-de verdad…te juro que no era mi intención lastimarlos karon… pero es que …-el chico fue interrumpido

-se que te gusta esa odiosa…-esta vez fue interrumpida ella

-cuida tus palabras karon no te permito que hables así de ella-dijo shinta serio

-ok…ok como sea… se que esa niña te gusta… me doy cuenta… pero… no por ella abandones a tus amigos shinta-esta vez la niña tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-karon?... gomen…no era mi intención hacerlos sentir mal…-para ese momento el pequeño espadachín ya tenia abrazada a la niña para consolarla

-shinta…. No abandones el escuadrón pilar… nos haces falta…mucha falta…aun mas a mi….-después de esto la niña se pone a llorar en el pecho del joven guerrero

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de las guerreras mágicas

-Ya me siento bien… de verdad karia-decía la pelirroja mientras intentaba levantarse y la pequeña de ojos violáceos tan parecidos a los de su padre intentaba detenerla

-no mama hikaru…no te levantes…te puede hacer daño es mejor que descanses

-karia de verdad…-la joven se levanta-estoy bien-complemento

-deberías hacerle caso a mi hija…no sabemos en que te pudo afectar el uso extremo de tu magia-dijo latis al entrar en aquella habitación

-latis!-se sonrojo la chica al ver como el espadachín se acercaba a ella-ya me siento bien…gracias… karia me dijo que me trajiste hasta aquí y…-la chica fue interrumpida al sentir el fuerte abrazo de latis-¡latis!

-no soportaría que te sucediera algo…no sabes la desesperación que sentí al verte desvanecer…si algo te sucede … me muero hikaru-expreso con toda la sinceridad de su corazón mientras apretaba aun mas el abrazo como si al no hacerlo perdiera para siempre a la chica

-la…la..latis!...dijo correspondiendo al emotivo abrazo-estoy bien…nada va a pasarme…-dijo retirándose del abrazo notablemente roja

-estas segura-dijo acariciando su mejilla lo cual solo provoco que se sonrojara aun mas

-jijijijijiji-una risita interrumpió el momento-sabes que karia… yo creo que mejor vamos a ver que hace el resto del escuadrón pilar

-eh?...si vamos eliot…por que mi papi ya llego y el cuidara bien a mama hikaru-después de esto ambos chiquillos salen de la habitación

-mama…hikaru?-pregunto latis a la pelirroja

-eh?... este… así me llama karia –dijo ella algo nerviosa

-se oye…tan bien…-dijo latis al acercarse para besar a la chica

-eh?...no…no latis…por favor…-dijo la pelirroja al alejarse del espadachín

-por que?...por que hikaru?... mis sospechas son ciertas?... tienes a alguien mas …alguien que te espera en tu mundo… me olvidaste …amas a alguien mas?

-no…no es eso latis… no tengo a nadie en mi mundo… de hecho… esperaba un día volver a cephiro…-declaro la chica

-entonces… tan malo es que tenga dos hijos?... es eso? Eso impide que puedas amarme?... –dijo algo dolido pues no esperaba que la chica pensara de esa forma

-si latis… es eso-dijo ella encarando al espadachín

-ya veo… -dijo el triste-así que ese es el impedimento

-tengo miedo que tus hijos…no acepten a una nueva mama-dijo la chica aclarando sus miedos

-eh?... pero …pero si karia te adora!...hasta te dice mama…

- y shinta?... esta en plena adolescencia y…-la chica esta vez fue silenciada por un tierno beso

-no…no hikaru-dijo al momento de separarse de ella… shinta… siempre me dijo que rehiciera mi vida… y yo…yo solo…quiero rehacerla a tu lado-dijo el espadachín besándola de nuevo

-latis…mi amor…-dijo ella correspondiendo al beso

-ooops!-se oyo la voz de un chico tras la pareja

-no queríamos interrumpir-dijo otra vocecita inocente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-karon!-dijo hikaru muy sonrojada

-shinta!-dijo latis tan rojo como hikaru

-jejeje creo que mejor volvemos después…con su permiso..solo por si les interesa…el maestro clef solicita su presencia en la sala del trono

-e…en…en un momento estaremos ahí karon-dijo latis soltando el abrazo

-gra…gracias-dijo hikaru tomando compostura

-jejeje no se preocupen-dijo karon picara-yo le digo al maestro clef que están ocupados… vamos shinta!-dijo jalando al chico de ojos marrones mientras salía de la habitación-jejeje todo parece indicar que ya tienes mama nueva no shinta-dijo con una sonrisita karon mientras caminaban por el amplio pasillo

-si… así parece… papa se lo merecía-dijo sonriendo

-si…se ve que la guerrera del fuego es una gran mujer… y los quiere mucho… será una gran mama-dijo karon

-si…creo lo mismo-dijo shinta

-nadie!...pero nadie puede ocupar el lugar de una madre o de un padre!-dijo una voz tras ellos

-shena!-dijo shinta al ver a la niña

-ya lo se!... pero no por eso no puede ser una persona importante!-dijo karon

-jamás!...shinta!...como puedes permitir que tu padre deshonre el recuerdo de tu madre?!-pregunto la castaña indignada

-yo no veo donde deshonra su recuerdo shena?... mi papa siempre recordara a mi madre con cariño y el merece vivir, mi madre ya no esta aquí y mi padre puede ser feliz-dijo shinta serio

-no te das cuenta?... es el comienzo de el olvido!, tu padre enviara al olvido a tu madre!-dijo muy segura la castaña

-eso es mentira!, nadie olvida a las personas importantes-salio a la defensiva karon-además la dama hikaru es tu tía!, como puedes decir eso, ella también merece ser feliz o no?-defendió karon

-no estoy hablando contigo mocosa!-recrimino shena

-sabes que …te veo en la sala del trono shinta-dijo karon comenzando a caminar, mientras que shinta ya tomaba una actitud seria muy parecida a la de latis

-shinta por favor date cuenta!-seguía recriminando shena

-espera karon!-de repente grito shinta

-si esperas a que me quede a ver como esta niña te convence de algo absurdo…-pero la chica fue interrumpida

-no…me voy contigo… -dijo comenzando a caminar a lado de su amiga

-shinta?-dijo la pelinegra algo sorprendida

-pero…shinta-shena estaba igual de sorprendida

-cuando aclares tu mente…hablamos shena…no me agradan las personas que se cierran a las ideas y opiniones de otros-dijo sin parar de caminar dejando a shena sola y siendo seguido por karon

-si te gusta… por que le dijiste algo tan hiriente

-me gusta mucho pero… no permitiré que se meta… con mama hikaru-dijo con una sonrisita

-entonces tu si estas de acuerdo?-pregunto karon contenta

- y como no estarlo…si desde la muerte de mama… no había visto sonreír así a papa…vamos karon..el maestro clef nos espera-al momento se detuvo ya que se dio cuenta que karon no lo seguía-karon?

-te quiero … te quiero mucho shinta… se que siempre eh sido una obsesiva contigo.. pero es por que en verdad me gustas demasiado…no solo me gustas…yo…te quiero-dijo ella sonrojándose notablemente mientras unas lagrimitas la traicionaban

-ka…karon?!!!-shinta estaba muy rojo, el sabia de los sentimientos de la chica pero siempre pensó que no era mas que un simple gusto físico, nunca había hablado con el con el corazón en la mano

-y… te quiero tanto que…-dijo ella al no notar respuesta por parte de el-…que seré muy feliz sabiendo que shena y tu se quieren… de verdad… deseo que shena y tu sean…muy… -la voz se le cortaba por la tristeza que sentía en ese momento- muy felices-dijo dejando salir su llanto mientras corría en dirección a la sala del trono

-e..espera karon!...-la petición no fue atendida ya que la chica no se detuvo para nada-karon… de verdad te gusto tanto?... discúlpame… por no corresponderte…se que encontraras al chico indicado…-dijo mientras se dirigía a paso lento hacia la sala del trono

En la sala….

-me aburro!!!! Cuanto tardan los grandes!-dijo kouryu desesperado en la sala

-si yo también me aburro hermano pero no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar-dijo setsu algo impaciente-pero mira ahí viene la nueva jefa-dijo el pequeño de 8 años al ver entrar a karon

-eh?...karon…-kouryu se acerca a ella-estas bien?-pregunto al ver los ojos algo hinchados por las lagrimas

-eh? Si…muy muy bien… aun no llegan los grandes?-pregunto cambiando el tema

-mmm..no aun no-dijo kouryu resignado a que su amiguita no le contaría que le pasa

-ya llegamos!!!!!!-grito karia al llegar con su amigo eliot

-genial..somos más puntuales que los grandes-dijo shinta al entrar al salón

-hey chicos no se den mucha importancia ya estamos aquí-dijo ferio al entrar a la sala del trono ayudando a fuu a caminar

-nosotros también-dijo ascott al entrar a la sala con umi un poco mas recuperada

-setsu!... kouryu!, donde han estado , kiro me puso al tanto de todo! están bien mis amores-dijo caldina al entrar y abrazar a sus hijos como la madre sobre protectora que era

-no no no mamá…nos estas dejando en ridículo nooooooooo-dijo kouryu intentando separarse del frenético abrazo de su madre

-jjijijiji-río abiertamente la sala completa al ver la escena

-ya hemos llegado-dijo clef al entrar con miracle a la sala

- niño que creció a grande mago guru de céfiro onii chan! Y yo encontramos muchas cosas nuevas en la leyenda!-dijo miracle entrando alegremente

- u.uU miracle cuando será el día que simplemente me llames guruclef?-pregunto el mago algo incomodo por la larga manera de llamarlo que tenia la pequeña

-jajajajaja gomen niño que creció a grande mago guru de céfiro onii chan! …lo intentare…oops lo volví a hacer-dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y sacando la lengua de manera graciosa

-jajajajajajaja-las risas no se hicieron esperar de nuevo

-y en donde están latis y hikaru-pegunto presea al entrar tras clef

- están ocupados –dijo karon recordando la escena de la que shinta y ella fueron testigos

-solo faltan ellos-dijo ráfaga entrando a al sala del trono

-ya no falta nadie-dijo latis al entrar a lado de hikaru en aquella habitación

-bien.. ya que estamos todos reunidos es necesario que les ponga al tanto de lo que miracle y yo encontramos… tal parece que todo lo que ah sucedido en céfiro son partes de una sola profecía-declaro guruclef

-a que te refieres clef?-pregunto umi intrigada

-la leyenda hablaba de los inicios de céfiro, como fue creado, como se transformo y como los primeros habitantes vivían en el en paz y prosperidad… sin embargo…-dijo miracle comenzando con la historia

-sin embargo la codicia apareció entre los cefirianos… el deseo de poder y mas magia corrompió a algunas criaturas de este mundo pacifico

-aquellos que deseaban el control absoluto y el caos, contra aquellos que deseaban la paz y armonía del antiguo céfiro

-los cuatro elementos de magia pura, cuatro seres tres hadas y un pixi manejaban tan asombrosa y poderosa magia de las tierras antiguas del reino-complemento miracle

-sin embargo el pixi comenzó a desear mas y mas poder yendo en contra de sus hermanas…-continuo clef

-"el viento , el agua y el fuego lucharon con todas sus fuerzas contra el elemento de la tierra…los 4 hermanos de la naturaleza se enfrentaron siendo derrotado el mal…sin embargo las hadas quedaron tan mal heridas que no pudieron seguir protegiendo a céfiro.. teniendo que dejar el legado del poder …-miracle fue interrumpida

-en manos de un corazón puro que rezara por el bien y subsistencia de céfiro…al cual llamaron pilar-concluyo clef con seriedad pues comprendían la seriedad del asunto

- y al no existir pilar…-dijo hikaru algo temerosa, pues sabia que ella había abolido tal sistema

-sin embargo las hadas dejaron un legado de magia para el futuro , pues profetizaron que el pilar seria corrompido al igual que lo fue su hermano, el poder de las hadas volvería para defender céfiro… cuando el pilar fuera roto-continuo miracle- el poder debe renovarse… una nueva generación de poder mágico… los genios eligen a su sucesor, la fuerza de las hadas se encuentran en los genios , los tres protectores de céfiro

-los elementos… el sistema del pilar roto… todo indica que …

-las profecías se están cumpliendo-dijo karon quitándole la palabra a clef-pero si es así….

-por que se cumple a 8 lunas de que el sistema ah desaparecido?-pregunto intrigado shinta

-puede ser… que nosotras volvimos…por que el poder necesita ser renovado-dijo fuu después de analizar la profecía

-quizás…-umi le costaba trabajo aceptarlo- quizás ya estamos muy viejas para el poder de los genios

-jejeje puede ser …después de todo la primera vez que venimos teníamos aproximadamente la edad de shinta

-cuando recibimos la magia y el poder de los genios-suspiro fuu con la nostalgia de aquellos días

-cuando tuve la suerte de conocerte-dijo ferio al abrazarla con fuerza

-pero que…-en ese preciso momento shena iba ingresando al salón, solo para ver aquellas escenas-mama!!!!-grito presa del coraje

-shena!-fuu ve a su hija pero no se separa de ferio

-por que estas abrazada con el?!-pregunto molesta eh indignada

-basta!...shena no es momento de niñerías estamos en una difícil situación para céfiro-recrimino umi con autoridad

-no me importa!

-si no te importa nuestro mundo fuera de esta sala-grito karon con furia ante esas palabras-en esta sala solo estamos las personas que amamos céfiro con nuestro corazón, si no te importa no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-tu no vas a …la joven castaña fue interrumpida

-por favor shena… retírate-dijo shinta colocando se a lado de karon-ya dijiste lo que piensas no te interesa nuestro mundo ni nuestra gente… entonces no tienes por que estar en esta reunión

-pe…pero shi…shinta tu?-dijo atónita ante la conducta del chico

-por favor maestro clef…miracle continúen-dijo shinta girando para dar la espalda a shena

-creo que el hecho de que miracle y setsu sintieran la presencia de celes no es coincidencia, creo que celes podría ver en ellos sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo-dijo umi sacando conclusiones (a que umi tan inteligente XD)

-coincido contigo umi… pero solo es una teoría… cualquiera de los chicos del reino podría serlo

-incluso que no fueran de este reino-dijo fuu-después de todo nosotros venimos de otro mundo y fuimos escogidas hace 15 años

-si… tienes toda la razón… quizás shena podría ser la sucesora… después de todo también es tu hija-dijo ferio intentando anexar a shena a la platica

-eso…solo celes, windam y rayearth lo decidirán… antes de eso no podemos asegurar nada

-creo que debo buscar mas información al respecto … mientras no tengamos nada claro, no podremos hacer algo mas-concluyo clef- lo mejor será que vallan a sus habitaciones a descansar… mañana será un largo día-dicho esto da media vuelta y se va por la puerta por la que había entrado

-es lo mejor… después de todo ese desmayo que tuvieron no es nada normal..vamos hikaru te acompaño a tu cuarto-dijo latis al momento de ayudar a hikaru a ir a su cuarto

-jejejeje vamos karia… vallamos a nuestra habitación-dijo shinta tomando a su hermanita de la mano para dejara "sus padres" a solas

-eliot se queda a dormir hermano-dijo karia lo que no le gusto mucho al joven espadachín

-eliot… -el joven espadachín era muy celoso con su pequeña hermana y se daba cuenta que a pesar de la corta edad de ambos comenzaban a demostrar sentimientos que en un futuro podrían causar problemas, como permitir que su pequeña hermana terminara en un planeta tan feo como autozan?, es verdad que había cosas que estaban cambiando, pero aun así no le agradaba la idea

-no me veas así shinta… me quedo en la habitación de kouryu y setsu-dijo el pequeño con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca pues setsu siempre le dirigía una gélida mirada como la que antaño tenia latis

-jejeje por que no te quedas en mi habitación conde eliot?-pregunto karon a forma de broma

-muy graciosa karon..sabes que no me gusta ser hijo de la princesa de autozam… si mi tio eagle no hubiera muerto mi madre no hubiera sido la heredera al trono…

-lo cual indica que pronto serás príncipe y rey por ser el primogénito

-no me lo recuerdes..soy muy joven para torturarme por eso karon- dijo el pequeño frunciendo el seño- yo preferiría quedarme aquí a aprender de magia … eso si me gusta-dijo mirando a karia

-jijijiji-sonrió la niña-pues quédate conmigo-dijo inocente

-karia!-shinta se había quedado desencajado por el comentario

-jajajajaja… shinta no seas tan celoso… anda ven… quiero que me ayudes con algo-dijo karon jalando al joven espadachín dejando a los pequeñines solos

-ese mocoso no me agrada-dijo shinta ya lejos de la sala del trono

-shinta… me ayudarías a distraer a shena mientras logro que papa ferio y la guerrera del aire estén juntos?

-eh?...quieres juntarlos?-pregunto shinta olvidando lo de su hermanita

-hai… yo también quiero ver a mi papa sonreír… distrae a shena…se que te gusta hacerlo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste

-karon yo…-el chico no quería seguir con una platica triste-me estas pidiendo suicidio karon-dijo comenzando una broma

-jajajaja… si lo se… pero siempre haces actos camikases así que este no será el excepción dijo ella continuando la broma

-jajajaja… esta bien karon te ayudare… a mi también me gustaría ver feliz al príncipe ferio-acepto el joven aprendiz

-gracias-dijo karon sonriendo

-estas conciente de que … si logras lo que te propones…shena será tu hermana-pregunto shinta analizando la situación

-lo se… peo una vez que logre que papa y la guerrera del agua estén juntos me iré-dijo ella nostálgica

-que? A donde? Por que?-dijo el desconcertado

-si mi papa es feliz… ya no tengo nada que me ate al castillo-dijo ella de nuevo triste-todo por lo que permanecía aquí ya estará hecho

-y nosotros? Tus amigos?-dijo el con tristeza de oír esas palabras

-el escuadrón pilar estará bien a tu mando… y yo… yo ya veré que hacer… me costaría trabajo verte con mi hermana shinta… aunque no lo creas… aprecio a esa chica.. la entiendo yo me sentía igual cuando alguien pretendía a mi madre… y no quiero que pase por lo mismo… shinta… tu puedes hacerla abrir los ojos… ayúdale… gracias por tu ayuda…-dijo dando vuelta-luego nos vemos-esta vez se hecha a correr desapareciendo en el largo pasillo

-karon…-shinta se sentía mal por su amiga

-así que piensas ayudarla con esa tontería de que mi madre se fije en ese idiota?!-dijo una voz tras el

-shena!... hola… bueno si te pones a pensar no es mala idea…-el chico fue interrumpido

-no…no es mala idea… es pésima idea!-dijo ella molesta

-por dios shena!... date cuenta!, tu madre necesita a alguien a su lado y el príncipe ferio la ama!-dijo tomándola por los hombros

-la ama? Tonterías!... mi madre no estará con nadie que no sea mi papa-se soltó del agarre y hecha a correr-no lo permitiré-dijo sin dejar de correr al tiempo que desaparecía por el largo pasillo al igual que karon

-me abre equivocado de persona?... por que amo a alguien tan necia y egoísta… mientras que karon… ve por la felicidad de los demás… estaré equivocado al haberme fijado en shena y hacer a un lado a karon?-después de esto el joven aprendiz se dirige a su habitación sin lograr apartar estas dudas de su mente

Mientras con guruclef….

-todo parece indicar que debemos escoger unas nuevas guerreras o guerreros mágicos-dijo con preocupación el guru

-estas seguro clef?-pregunto la armera real

-de no ser así el poder contenido en las guerreras por tanto tiempo pueden hacerle mucho mal

-es decir que dejaran de tener magia?

-no precisamente presea… ellas podrán seguir usando la magia de los elementos pero… pero no a los genios, el poder de los tres genios es mucho para ellas, necesitamos encontrar a los chicos que puedan manejarlos-dijo el mago con seriedad

-creo que esta visto que nuestros pequeños aprendices podrían ser candidatos no?-dijo presea al recordar lo que clef le comentara con respecto a lo que sintieron y oyeron los pequeños por parte de celes y rayearth.

-concuerdo contigo presea…

-como sabremos quienes son los indicados?-pregunto presea

-creo que un torneo de magia es lo mejor que se puede hacer-dijo el joven hechicero-convoca a todos los aprendices de magia… incluyendo a los pequeños como karia y miracle-dijo dando media vuelta

-ero clef!...son unos niños!...prácticamente unos bebes!

-mucho me temo… que tendremos que quitarles su infancia… rayos!... de nuevo tendré que dañar corazones jóvenes por el bien de céfiro…por que siempre tiene que ser así/-dijo aguantando sus lagrimas de dolor y angustia

-clef?... no te entiendo que quieres decir con quitarles su infancia?-pregunto presea

-si resultan elegidas ellas… tendremos que forzarlas a crecer… y convertirlas… en las nuevas guerreras mágicas

-espíritus…elijan a alguien mas…no a seres tan pequeños… no seria justo-dijo presea comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto

-vamos presea…debemos ver los ajustes para el torneo…

XDcha cha cha chan!!!!!!!! Que creen? Se me agotaron las ideas así que…

CONTINUARA…..

Kira moon: Jejeje disculpa el pendiente pero es que ando perdida de verdad el fin de año no me dejaba escribir, demasiado trabajo, gracias por seguir mi historia ahí te dejo ese capitulo a ver si te gusta

Princess anlu: ok ok ahora si te avise hermana perdida, ojala que nos podamos leer en el msn pronto te extraño

Kuu: jejej que padre que te gusta mi fic, perdon por la tardanzaen las actualizaciones pero es que de repente se me seca el cerebro jajajajajajaja

RYUGA RYUZAKI: gracias por el rr me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo, y no, no es que sea sensacional XD nada mas estoy loca y me gusta imaginar jajajaja cuidate y muchas gracias.

Tsukikotenshi: gracias que bueno qeu te gusta y …TT-TT no me golpees a mis protagonistas si no comop continuo la historia con protagonistas moreteados XD cuidate y gracias por el rr

Hikaru Tsuzuki: chibi nee chan!!!!!! Que bueno que te das una vuelta por estos lados…TT-TT te extraño ojala pronto subas alguna historia . te amo ne echan matta ne!

xoxinita: hola mujer jejej espero que este capitulo si te guste, no eh sabido nada de tui y tu prima, espero verlas pronto , hasta luego , matta ne!


	9. Buscando a las suplentes, el Corazón del

Buscando a las suplentes, el Corazón del pilar

Dos semanas cefirianas habían pasado desde el anuncio de el cambio del poder de las guerreras mágicas, todos los jóvenes hechiceros del reino estaban entusiasmados ante la posibilidad de convertirse en los sucesores de tan alta distinción, aunque tres mujeres adultas aun estaban un tanto doloridas por esto, no es que les doliera abandonar el poder…sino que sabían que el lazo que mantenían con sus genios de alguna manera cambiaria bastante….

-mañana comienza el torneo-decía una hermosa pelirroja en el jardín donde tantas reflexiones había tenido- rayearth… mañana nuestro vinculo comenzara a romperse-dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

-no creo que se rompa hikaru-dijo una masculina voz tras ella

-latis!... que haces aquí?-pregunto ella

-estoy buscándote… las tres guerreras mágicas estaban desaparecidas, todos las están buscando por el castillo-dijo acercándose a ella

-gomen… solo que… quería estar sola y pensar… no es fácil saber que dejare de ser una guerrera mágica… que rayearth y yo ya no estaremos conectados como lo habíamos estado tanto tiempo… que alguien mas luchara por este mundo como lo había hecho yo hasta este momento… me sentiré inútil en este mundo sin rayearth-dijo ella bajando la mirada para ocultar sus lagrimas

-no digas eso-dijo latis atrayéndola hacia el en un calido abrazo-… siempre podrás cocinar o lavar los trastos-dijo recordando que aquellas palabras las habían dicho 15 años atrás cuando viajaron por segunda vez a ese mundo

-latis!!!!!-ella empujándolo mientras hacia un puchero molesto

-jajajaja tu misma dijiste que podías hacer eso en tu segunda llegada a céfiro

-eh?-su cara demostraba incertidumbre-como sabes eso?-pregunto ella pues recordaba que latis no había estado ahí

-en realidad… esa fue la primera vez que escuche tu voz… como vi que el maestro clef estaba ocupado no quise interrumpir…ven aquí-dijo abrazándola de nuevo

-sabias que es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas?-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del hombre

-jajaja…volviendo al tema anterior…hikaru…tu jamás serás inútil en este mundo…siempre serás la valiente guerrera mágica que lucho para salvar nuestro hogar, el valiente pilar que abolió la antigua forma de gobierno y libero a céfiro de una soberana triste… pero ante todo…para mi siempre serás la mujer de mi vida, la dueña de este corazón-dijo llevando la mano de hikaru hasta su pecho- este corazón que volvió a latir el día que volviste a este mundo

-latis… mi querido latis… te amo tanto-dijo ella abrazándose al hombre alto y pelinegro- no sabes lo que fue la agonía de estos 15 años sin ti

-la misma agonía que viví yo-dijo latis abrazándola con más fuerza

-jejeje ni tanto-dijo ella separándose- tu si te casaste-dijo ella con un poco de tristeza- y tienes dos hermosos hijos-dijo ella bajando la mirada, aquello había sonado como un reproche, aunque en realidad esa no era su intención

-lo se… Niza… era idéntica a ti… me case con ella bajo la ilusión de que fueras tu… y ella bajo la ilusión de que fuera su difunto esposo

-perdón?-hikaru no entendía aquello

-Niza estaba enamorada de su difunto esposo, es por eso que se fijo en mi, decía que eran pocas cosas las que me distinguían de el, es por eso que shinta fácilmente pasa por mi verdadero hijo

-tu verdadero…hijo?-para esos momentos hikaru ya estaba en su FACE chibi neko

-eh?...ya veo … no te lo había dicho… como no le doy importancia había olvidado comentártelo… a shinta lo quiero como a un hijo… pero no es mi hijo-dijo latis sorprendiendo a la aun guerrera de fuego- cuando me case con Niza shinta ya tenia 3 años terrestres

-COMO??????!!!!!!!!!!...-hikaru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-como no le doy importancia a eso…creo que se me había pasado comentarte-dijo latis llevándose la mano a la mejilla rascándose en un tic nervioso

-ahora estoy mas convencida de que… eres el mejor hombre de este y cualquier mundo-dijo abrazando al hombre

-sin embargo karia si es mi hija…

-era lógico que tuvieran familia… estaban casados

-y ambos reconocíamos por que estábamos uno al lado del otro… era como tener a los seres que amábamos a nuestro lado …incluso algunas veces en la intimidad me llamo caleb como su marido y yo la llame …-latis se callo en seco… aquello era demasiado intimo como para continuarlo

-latis…-dijo la del mundo místico tan roja como su cabellera, pues aquello le daba a pensar que latis llamaba a su esposa por su nombre en la intimidad… lo que indicaba que latis la deseaba…

-e…etto… mejor…mejor vamos a ver a guruclef… ya deben estar esperándonos-dijo separándose de la guerrera del fuego ocultando su mirada apenada, hacia cuanto que no había pensado en poseer a hikaru?... no lo recordaba pero ahora que ambos estaban juntos y sus sentimientos seguían intactos el deseo hacia esa mujer volvía a nacer en su corazón

-si… es lo mejor…vamos!-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar a su lado

Mientras tanto en un ventanal del castillo

-mañana comienza el torneo-decía una rubia de ojos verdes mientras miraba por el ventanal- windam… mañana será el comienzo del fin de nuestro lazo… cuantas veces peleamos juntos por este mundo?... cuantas veces me ayudaste aconsejaste y me brindaste tu amistad en los momentos difíciles… te voy a extrañar querido amigo-dijo fuu al momento de suspirar con notable nostalgia

-no tienes por que hacerlo fuu … aunque windam y tu se separen en la magia, siempre estarán unidos por un vinculo especial, el vinculo de la amistad-dijo una voz tras ella

-ferio!... tienes razón… es solo que ahora que ya no estaré a lado de windam me pregunto… si volveremos a nuestro mundo para ya no volver… ya no seremos necesarias en este mundo y..-la mujer fue interrumpida al sentir un sutil abrazo por parte del príncipe

-en este mundo ustedes siempre serán necesarias fuu… fueron las valientes guerreras que libraron a mi hermana de su terrible dolor amoroso, fueron las valientes chicas que salvaron a céfiro para que no fuera destruido, ustedes fueron las valientes guerreras mágicas que lograron vencer los temores del corazón de la gente de céfiro y construyeron con sus plegarias este hermoso mundo que es ahora… y sobre todo fuu… siempre serás necesaria para este corazón que te a esperado por 8 largas lunas nuevas-dijo ferio al momento de besar su mano

-ferio…-dijo ella abrazando al príncipe de ese mundo- me has esperado tanto tiempo… perdóname por no haberte esperado … perdóname por haberme casado pero… es que …ya había perdido la esperanza de volverte a ver y…-la chica sintió un dedo en sus labios

-shhhh no digas nada fuu… no tengo nada que perdonarte… claro que me habría encantado ser el padre de shena… así no me costaría tanto convencerla que en verdad te amo… y que me gustaría ser un padre para ella… pero aun así… mis sentimientos solo han cambiado para hacerse mas fuertes fuu… te amo aun mas que el día en que te conocí y no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo… dicen que la tercera es la vencida… pues bien… esta es la tercera vez que nos encontramos junto con la oportunidad de ser felices… y yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado fuu

-ferio… te amo-dijo la rubia al momento de unir sus labios a los del príncipe

-no mas de lo que yo te amo a ti-dijo el separándose del beso y abrazando sobreprotectoramente a la mujer- me gustaría quedarme así para siempre… pero si no te llevo ahora mismo a la sala del trono clef va a matarnos-dijo el separándose del abrazo con la doctora

-jajajaja …esta bien… vamos ya-dijo ella mientras caminaba tomada del brazo con el príncipe

En un lago no muy lejos de ahí….

-celes…. Mañana dejaremos de ser equipo… mañana comienza el torneo y… tu pasaras a formar equipo con alguien mas… me pregunto si al hacerlo volveremos a nuestro mundo… al mundo de fama internacional y triunfos empresariales y financieros… todo eso…suena tan hueco al pensar en lo que hemos hecho juntos en este mundo…-dijo una peliazul mientras derramaba unas lagrimas

-es lógico que te sientas así umi…-dijo una voz tras ella

-ascott!-la chica se sorprendió al ver ahí a su amigo-que haces aquí?-pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-clef me envió a buscarte… nos esta llamando en la sala del trono

-ya veo …vamos entonces-dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa

-no puedes ir con tanto sentimiento contenido umi

-de que hablas?... estoy perfectamente bien-dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo

- no me puedes engañar umi… se que te esta doliendo separarte de celes-dijo el nuevo capitán de la corte al acercarse a la guerrera

-por que siempre soy tan transparente ante ti ascott?-dijo umi reflejando una sonrisa triste

-por que soy tu mejor amigo umi… por eso…

-la verdad … tengo miedo de que una vez que depositemos nuestro poder en alguien mas… seamos enviadas a nuestro mundo para jamás volver-dijo ella abiertamente sus sentimientos a su amigo

-no creo que eso pase-dijo el seguro

-como puedes estar tan seguro ascott?... después de todo… sin el poder de las guerreras mágicas… este mundo ya no nos necesitara… y con lo contentas que están fuu y hikaru … si las separan de céfiro nuevamente no creo que logren superarlo-dijo ella esta vez llorando

-y tu umi?... quieres volver a tu mundo?-pregunto el cefiriano mirando con dulzura a la guerrera del agua

-es igual… de todos modos… nadie me espera en mi mundo …bueno quizás kohaku con mas viajes y problemas empresariales por atender… hace bastante que mis padres ya no están… nadie me espera en mi mundo ascott-dijo umi bastante deprimida

-entonces quédate umi-dijo ascote acercándose a ella

-aquí tampoco tengo a nadie especial… es verdad que tengo a mis amigos… que están fuu, hikaru y mi testaruda sobrina shena… pero … no hay nadie mas-dijo ella deprimiéndose aun mas- no pertenezco a ningún lado ascott

-entonces… quédate en céfiro… yo si eh estado esperándote… quédate y pertenece a este mundo umi… pertenece…pertenéceme a mi-dijo abrazándola con fuerza

-ascott!!!!!! –dijo ella llena de sorpresa-quédate conmigo umi… te necesito a mi lado… mi vida se había vuelto sombría …solitarias, sin sentido mas que los entrenamientos y la magia… umi… tu le diste de nuevo sentido a mi existencia… tu regreso a este mundo me hizo vivir de nuevo-dijo abrazando con mas fuerza

-pero…pero que dices ascott?-se aparto algo desubicada umi

-te amo umi… por favor…por favor… déjame darle un lugar a tu existencia… déjame darte un hogar … déjame ser el motivo por el cual te quedes en céfiro!-dijo el chico en suplica

-ascott…. Yo…-la chica estaba sonrojada no se esperaba aquello, pero su corazón estaba…feliz?, era felicidad lo que sentía?, es acaso que deseaba escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de ascott?

-gomen… no are presión… pero…onegai… piénsalo umi… se… se que sigues amando a clef… pero…-el chico fue interrumpido repentinamente por unos calidos labios, instintivamente el joven castaño abraza a la chica por la cintura disfrutando del dulce sabor de esos labios-puedo considerar eso como un si?-pregunto al momento de separarse de el beso y mostrar una sonrisa dulce

-ascott… te juro que intentare que esto funcione… se que soy voluble, inestable, necia, caprichosa…-la chica fue interrumpida

-enojona, explosiva y terca…-complemento ascote- y fue justamente esto lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, eres una chica fuerte, amable, sincera que sabe luchar por lo que quiere… umi… te amo-dijo besándola de nuevo

-y yo a ti … ascott-dijo umi fundiéndose en un beso con aquel hombre que conociera tantos años atrás

-por mi seguiría así toda mi vida pero… tenemos que ir a la sala del trono… clef tiene algo importante que comunicarnos…-dijo el castaño separándose del beso

-vamos entonces-dijo la peliazul tomada del brazo del guerrero

Mientras tanto en una habitación del castillo

-de verdad ya te resignaste a perder a mi hermano?-dijo la inocente pelirroja quien era peinada por una chica mas grande

-jejeje si karia… es mas que obvio el que shinta esta enamorado de shena… y pues…ella también lo quiere a el, así que aquí la tonta soy yo no crees?... salgo sobrando-dijo al niña contener sus lagrimas

-no estés triste karon.. Encontraras a alguien que te quiera mucho y tu a el-dijo la pequeña karia, su nuevo don le daba las palabras para hacer sentir mejor a los demás

-jejeje… gracias karia-dijo mientras terminaba de atar la trenza de la niña

-no es verdad?!... es verdad lo que me dijeron karon nee chan!... es verdad que le dejas el camino libre a la odiosa esa?-pregunto miracle al entrar a la habitación

-jajajaja miracle… esa niña ah tenido el camino libre desde el principio… shinta jamás fue mío…ni lo será… su corazón ya es de shena-dijo al momento de dirigirse con la joven miracle y sentarse a su lado

-yo quería que shinta nii san y karon nee chan terminaran juntos-dijo la pequeña hechicera con un puchero triste en su rostro

-jajajajaja yo también miracle… pero no todo es posible…-dijo ella en resignación

-si se puede!...céfiro se rige por los deseos del corazón y tu corazón ama a mi hermano-dijo karia esperanzada

-si… pero lo mismo que el corazón de shinta ama a shena y el de shena ama a shinta… son dos deseos poderosos contra uno solo… entiendan niñas… shinta y yo solo seremos amigos ok?-dijo ella abrazando a las dos pequeñas

-shena no me gusta para hermana-dijo karia con un puchero

-a mi me cae muy mal… shinta no se merece a alguien tan egoísta, han visto como trata al príncipe ferio nii san?-dijo miracle molesta

-a mi menos… es mi padre… pero tengo fe en que eso cambiara y esa niña terminara rindiéndose como yo lo eh hecho…

-karon… shena no me cae bien…quiero que tu seas mi hermana-dijo de nuevo karia

-karia…por que no mejor la conocemos mas y la ayudamos para que acepte a mi papa-dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pelirroja niña

-eso si que es difícil-dijo miracle –esa niña es mas terca que una mula

-que es una mula?-pregunto karon intrigada

-no se… es una expresión que umi nee chan usa jijijijij

-miracle estas loquita jajajajaja-rió abiertamente la pelinegra de ojos verdes

-es verdad… shena no me gusta… no me cae bien…-volvió a repetir karia

-pues a mi tampoco me caes nada bien mocosa!-dijo shena al entrar de golpe a esa habitación, la castaña pasaba por ahí cuando escucho las criticas a su persona

-shena!!!-dijo karon levantándose-no te permito que le digas así a karia!-dijo karon mostrándose tan ruda como siempre

-tu cállate!... por que no me dicen todas esas cosas en mi cara en vez de apuñalarme por la espalda?-pregunto shena

-de que diablos hablas?!... te lo digo en la cara en todo momento

-si pero ahora pones a las niñas en mi contra!-dijo shena mas molesta

-te equivocas yo no tengo nada que decirles en tu contra, ellas tiene su propio criterio

-de todos modos como si me importara lo que piensan estas escuinclas!-dijo molesta y viendo con desprecio a las niñas

-suficiente!-dijo karon ya molesta

-unas tontas chiquillas que a penas y dejaron el pañal, unas escuinclas tontas que no saben usar su magia ..Unas mocosas huérfanas!!-grito molesta pero inmediatamente fue silenciada por una sonora bofetada

-no vuelvas a llamarlas así!-dijo karon con una segunda bofetada en la otra mejilla

-quizás no tengamos padre o madre… pero … nos tenemos unas a las otras para cuidarnos y protegernos, tenemos amigos que velan por nosotros y que tu desconoces ese sentimiento-esta vez suelta una tercera bofetada sin embargo

-karon!!!!!! Que demonios pasa contigo?-dijo un chico al presenciar esa bofetada-shena estas bien?-dijo al ver las mejillas rojas de la chica

-pero shinta!-dijo karon intentando defenderse

-no hay pero que valga!, karon shena es nuestra invitada y tu la tratas así

-pero …pero –karon no podía hablar

-no quiero escuchar excusas-dijo el pelinegro tajante

-grrr como quieras!...-dijo la pelinegra saliendo furiosa

Y empujando a la pareja

-karon…ayer parecías tan sincera-dijo sin separarse de shena

-y tu ayer parecías mas inteligente shinta –dijo miracle saliendo tras la oji verde- karon …matte!!!!

-shinta?... no me dijo shinta nii san?-dijo extrañado pues la pequeña miracle solo hacia eso cuando se molestaba con alguien

-nii san baka!!!!-dijo karia al salir de la habitación tras sus amigas

-que?... shena…por que te abofeteo karon?-pregunto el joven aprendiz

-no lo se… solo, me abofeteo-dijo la castaña refugiándose en los brazos de shinta mientras una sonrisa un tanto maléfica se esbozaba en sus labios

En otro lugar lejos de ahí…

-Que interesante… así que están haciendo los rituales para transferir el poder de las hadas… jajaja pero mas interesante es shena… su corazón es perfecto… poco a poco querida shena… poco a poco te iras acercando mas y mas a mi …jajajajajajajajajaja

Mas tarde en la sala del trono…

-Bien parece que ya estamos todos… bien… mañana estaremos comenzando con el torneo… los jóvenes que desean participar se han reunido primero que nada tenemos que seleccionar los duelos mágicos…-en la habitación se encontraban 12 chicos y chicas de diferentes edades-bien conforme los valla mencionando pasen por favor-dijo el mago-…bien… shinta!

-si maestro-dijo caminando mientras se diría a donde clef

-por favor saca una esfera mágica del recipiente pero primero dime shinta…por que decidiste tomar este reto

-por que mi mundo necesita protección y es lo que are…proteger a mi mundo si los genios me aceptan, proteger mi tierra y mi gente -acto seguido una esfera roja sale brillando con un numero 2

-shinta… te encontraras en el primer combate-dijo el mago -por el poder de rayearth-dijo clef orgulloso de la respuesta del joven espadachín

-bien maestro-después de esto regresa a su lugar

-ahora… kouryu!-menciono el mago

-si…-el joven rubio corre hacia donde el maestro siguiendo el ejemplo de shinta

-dime kouryu…por que decidiste tomar este reto?-pregunto el mago-

-mi familia, mis mundos están en peligro… debo proteger chizeta con el poder o sin el poder de los genios, ese, es el deseo de mi corazón-después de esto una esfera verde sale de disparada con un numero 2

-bueno kouryu, tu estarás en el primer combate por el poder de windam

-bien ahora… kab-dijo el guru mientras un joven de la edad de shinta se aproximaba a el-kab…por que decidiste participar?

- maestro mi aldea esta en peligro de desaparecer… no permitiré que eso suceda, no después de lo mucho que nos costo rescatarla de las cenizas-posteriormente sale una esfera roja con el numero 1

-estarás en el primer combate kab…junto con shinta por el poder de rayeath

-la siguiente es… shena-dijo clef extrañado de que la joven del mundo místico decidiera participar

-si-dijo al momento de que avanzaba hacia el mago para sacar una esfera

-espera shena…por que decidiste participar? –pregunto el mago

-nadie mejor que yo para tener el poder de mi madre-dijo arrogantemente cosa que no le agrado a clef-para después salir una esfera verde con el numero 3

-shena, estarás en el segundo combate por windam-la chica camina arrogante a lado de karon y tímidamente a lado de shinta

-bueno la siguiente es…karia-dijo el mago viendo como la pequeña de apenas tres años iba hacia el-karia… estas segura de esto pequeña?-pregunto preocupado el mago

-si maestro clef… quizás mi cuerpo sea pequeño, pero mi corazón no lo es… pues en el cabe toda la gente de céfiro, la gente a la que quiero proteger y por quien gustosa estoy aquí… quiero proteger este mundo, tal y como lo hizo mama hikaru-finalizo la niña, acto seguido una hermosa bola roja con el numero 4 sale

-bien karia… estarás en el segundo duelo por el poder de rayearth

-el siguiente es setsu-anuncio el mago-por que estas aquí joven mago?-pregunto el guru

-por que mis dos mundos necesitan protección, mi padre es guardia real y mi madre ama tanto este planeta que lo convirtió en su hogar chizeta mi segundo hogar, soy pequeño, pero quiero ser fuerte por mi familia y mis pueblos-después de esto una esfera de color azul sale disparada con el numero 4

-celes te ah escogido setsu… estarás en el segundo combate por el poder de celes-el siguiente es Job-un joven de ojos azules y cabellera amatista de aproximadamente 15 años avanza hasta el mago-Job …por que estas aquí?-pregunto el mago

-mi aldea pereció junto con mis padres ante el ataque de deboner… no permitiré que se repita-una esfera de color azul con el numero 3 sale disparada-estarás en el segundo duelo por el poder de celes…kiba… es tu turno-un joven de mirada dulce color miel y cabellera rojisa de una edad aproximada a los 12 años avanza hasta el mago

-kiba… por que decidiste participar?-pregunto el mago

-no lo se… solo.. Se que mi corazón me impulsa a luchar por este mundo-una esfera de color verde sale disparada con el numero 4-estarás en el segundo combate con shena por el poder de windam

-será un placer… medir mis fuerzas con la hija de la guerrera del aire… que además de todo-dijo avanzando hacia shena- es muy bella-esta vez hace una reverencia y regresa a su lugar, seguida por la mirada apenada de shena y una mirada molesta (muy molesta) por parte de shinta

-kasidi… sigues tu-anuncio el hechicero-por que estas aquí?

-estoy sola en este mundo… soy huérfana desde hace mucho tiempo y la gente de céfiro me ah acogido al igual que ustedes…. Siento que es momento de devolver a céfiro lo que me ah dado-dijo la pequeña de aproximadamente 8 años a lo que sale una esfera de color azul disparada con un numero 1

-estarás en el primer combate por el poder de celes-declaro el mago-continua Eliot…

- ya se a lo que vas maestro… y la respuesta es que amo este mundo y quiero defenderlo, no permitiré que la vida de mi tío eagle se sacrificara en vano, el peleo y murió por este planeta y autozam… yo luchare ahora en este lugar por el… y… por que hay alguien a quien quiero proteger-dijo mirando tímidamente a karia a lo que por respuesta salio volando una esfera de color roja con el numero 3

-pelearas joven conde por el poder de rayeath en el segundo combate- declaro el mago- ahora sigues tu miracle, por que estas aquí

-las aguas han sido contaminadas… los aires, y los fuegos… mi tierra, mi gente mis hermanos… toda la gente que amo … como puedes preguntarme esto clef nii san?... lucho por el amor que le tengo a céfiro y por no perder a las personas que amo-inmediatamente una esfera azul sale disparada con el numero 2

- estarás en el primer combate miracle… por el poder de celes… por lo tanto … karon…-el mago iba a declarar lo lógico pero es interrumpido

-yo… peleo… por mi gente por el amor que le tengo a céfiro-una bola de color indefinido sale disparado- por que las personas que me importan jamás sean lastimadas- la esfera comenzaba a ponerse roja

-imposible!-dijo clef atónito

- por que este mundo no sea destruido y perdure para siempre-esta vez la esfera se ponía azul

-clef… que significa esto?-pregunto presea quien estaba tras el mago

-no lo se presea… no lo se

-por no volver a perder lo que mas amo… por mi padre y la felicidad de los cefirianos, por que mi misión en la vida es la de proteger céfiro a como de lugar, mi hogar y el de mis amigos, el de mi gente y las personas que amo… por defender los corazones de los cefirianos! así tenga que dar la vida misma!-esta vez los colores de la esfera cambian de verde a rojo de rojo a azul hasta que por fin, la esfera termina en color verde con un numero 1

-no se que significa esto… pero karon… estarás en el primer combate por el poder de windam

-no es posible!-dijo irritada shena entre dientes

-ya esta declarado como serán los duelos mágicos… mañana comenzaran las eliminatorias… primero para saber quien será el digno poseedor del poder de rayearth, después del poder de celes y por ultimo del poder de windam…

-mañana….-pensaba umi

-… será el comienzo …- pensó fuu

-de una nueva generación que protegerá céfiro-pesaba con una sonrisa la guerrera del fuego

niñas del mundo místico

Automáticamente las tres guerreras mágicas fueron convocadas a la presencia de los genios

-windam!-dijo fuu feliz

-celes!-grito igualmente umi

-rayearth!-hikaru era tal vez la mas feliz de todas

-veo que ya no son las niñas del mundo místico… sino las mujeres del mundo místico-dijo rayearth como siempre con gran seriedad pero con dulzura para ellas

-tanto tiempo ah pasado ya guerreras mágicas…-dijo windam al momento de ver a las chicas

-bastante por lo que podemos apreciar

-es una lastima que … tengamos que vernos para separarnos-dijo la mujer de cabellera rubia

-nosotros jamás nos separaremos fuu, el lazo de amistad que forjamos 8 lunas nuevas atrás nos mantendrá unidos

-las batallas que concebimos juntos quedaran en nuestros corazones-complemento celes

-al igual que las penas y alegrías que compartimos… sin embargo… es momento de dejar el legado de las hadas en nuevas manos-concluyo rayearth al momento que tres esferas del color correspondiente de cada guerrera mágica salían de su mano derecha

-te extrañare celes-dijo umi al momento de comprender que ese de alguna manera era el adiós

-nunca te olvidare windam-expreso fuu al momento que una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla

- siempre… serás mi mejor amigo rayearth… te extrañare…compañero y amigo- dicho esto la chica cierra los ojos

hasta siempre… guerreras mágicas

De inmediato las chicas regresaron a la sala del trono lo que para ellas fue un tiempo interminable para los otros había sido un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las tres ex guerreras se abrazan con fuerza, como cada vez que regresaba a Tokio, sabiendo que esta vez habían dejado de ser definitivamente "las guerreras mágicas" llorando de nostalgia, ante los desconcertados cefirianos que las miraban.

En otro lugar

- con que el corazón del pilar cambia de poder… estupidos corazones del pilar, ni la renovación lograra salvar a céfiro esta vez… el heredero del poder del pixi esta mas cerca de lo que pueden imaginar jajajajajajajajaja

XD continuara!!!!!!!!!

vichyta: jejeje que padre que te aventaste mi historia no sabes lo agradecida que estoy jejeje espero que este capitulo te guste nos vemos y gracias de nuevo por leerme

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: no andabas tan perdida, la falta de tiempo y una repentino ataque de depression estuvieron a punto de hacerme dar las gracias a fan fiction y a los lectores que me han seguido, pero a dios gracias aquí estamos de vuelta jejejeje ojala te guste eh intentare actualizar mas seguido

xoxinita: hola!!!!! Pues que te puedo decir…hasta a mi me cae gorda shena jajajajaja y creo que a varios también jajajaja como siempre tu prima y tu leyendome…a poco no se aburren? XD jajaja en fin chicas espera a ver lo que sigue creoq eu parte de este capitulo te gustara cuidense!

Tsukikotenshi: jejeje gracias a ti por leerme espero que este capi tambien te guste, en lo personal me puse triste con la despedida de los genios y las chicas …XD pero es parte de la historia, ojala los proximos capitulos tambien te gusten

Un agradecimiento en general por leer mis historias y les recomiendo algunas buenas que eh leido últimamente como el de ever after , medio tiempo para enamorarse, corazones y Céfiro, Un lugar de misterios del mismo modo si llegan a leer mi historia esperoq eu estas autoras actualicen pronto…TT-TT onegai!, cuidense y ja ne!


	10. EL FUEGO QUE ARDE EN UN CORAZON

El fuego que arde en un corazon

-sera una larga mañana- dijo clef al ver como los jóvenes comensaban a prepararse

- asi parece maestro… todos estan muy entusiasmados- dijo presea a aldo del mago- sin embargo… me preocupa que karia o miracle…

- si ella sson elegidas es por que tienen la fuerza para lograr esta mision… sinceramente presea… me preocupa mas que shena llegue a tener el poder de windam

-eh?... por que maestro?

- por que ella esta aquí por un motivo solo egoísta, no esta pensando en céfiro, sino en el poder… puede corromperse al tener el poder que tanto deseaba

- no lo creo… siendo hija de fuu

-siendo hija de fuu es tan egoísta… no se parece en nada a fuu cuando vino por primera vez a céfiro

- en eso tiene razon maestro

-presea… por que me estas hablando de usted?... nadie mas esta con nosotros

-eh?... lo siento clef… la costumbre-dijo la armera apenada

- es asi por que tu lo has querido… ya debimos haber comunicado a los demas hace mucho tiempo nuestra relacion… sirra, lo mismo que tu verdadero nombre

- lo siento amor… pero … prefiero esperar un poco mas… con respecto a nuestra relacion… y de mi nombre… prefiero que se quede asi por siempre

- mmm… como quieras- clef intentaba no mostrarlo pero le molestaba tener que ocultarse de los demas con respecto a su relacion pero respetaba la postura de la rubia aunque no sabia por que tal postura- bien jóvenes ah llegado el momento… la primer pelea sera entre… shinta y kab… chicos pasen por favor

- me preocupa un poco shinta… crees que hicimos bien en dejarlos participar-decia hikaru estrujandose las manos preocupada al ver como el joven espadachín subia a la explanada del combate

- tranquilizate-dijo el espadachín a su lado mientras la abrazaba- shinta es mas fuerte de lo que crees… tan fuerte como su noble corazon

- aun asi… y mas aun … karia… aun es muy pequeña… no debi permitirselos-dijo aun mas preocupada

- te comportas como si fueras su madre- latis sonreia feliz

- que dices?... ahora soy su madre entendido?!-dijo algo indignada

- la mama mas hermosa- decia mientas la abrazaba mas- pero tambien la mas preocupona … dime hikaru.. tu te abrias detenido si supieras que podrias proteger céfiro?

-claro que no…

- entonces no te quejes… que tus hijos son igual de impulsivos!

-oh… latis!-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho- solo espero que todo salga bien… ese kab no me agrada

- mama gallina- dijo el espadachín burlon

- me preocupo por mis pollitos- después de eso enfocan su mirada hacia donde esta los participantes

-al fin tendre el placer de hacerte pure shinta- dijo el joben kab al sacar su espada

- eso lo veremos… no te la dejare tan facil- dijo shinta poniendose en guardia

-eh entrenado mucho por el momento de derrotarte shinta…

- y yo tambien eh entrenado mucho para que no me derrotes kab

-lo veremos … llama volcanica!!!!!!- el chico de cabellera roja y ojos negros como la noche choca sus manos en el suelo haciendo que de el salgan unas llamas logrando alcanzar parte de la armadura de shinta derritiendola

-maldicion!- dijo shinta al ver la armadura

-lo vez?... soy el indicado para controlar a rayearth

-controlar?... dijo controlar- dijo hikaru molesta- rayearth no es un simple robot!-bufo molesta

- lo se amor… pero ese chiquillo no-contesto latis

- como osas decir eso?-dijo shinta molesto… el genio que salvo céfiro no es algo que se deba controlar, es alguien a quien se respeta y se lucha a su lado!

- estupideces!... pelea!-dijo atacando con la espada y chocando con la de shinta

-tu… no eres digno de el poder de rayearth… jamas lo seras… y te lo demostrare!...resplandor!!!!!!!!!!!- un relámpago es conducido pegando de lleno al pecho de kab

-arg!!!!...maldito!... te mostrare… fulgor infernal!-grito el chiquillo rodeando a shinta con llamas

-arg!!!!!!!-grito shinta presa del ardor

-shinta!!!-gritaron latis y hikaru al mismo tiempo

-ese ataque?...-dijo miracle horrorizada

- es un hechizo prohibido!-dijo eliot al momento de reconocerlo

-shinta!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron karon , shena y karia en preocupación

-kjjj… alguien… que ocupa un sucio… hechizo como este… jamas… jamas… sera digno … de rayearth… y te …lo demostrare!!!!!!- shinta recupera fuerzas eliminando el fuego que le rodeaba- te mostrare… el verdadero poderdel corazon!...- elektro dagon!!!!!!- el cielo se oscurece haciendo que varios rayos se conjuntaran formando un dragon en que ataca a kab

-pero que demo…-el ataque golpea por completo al chico dejandolo inconciente

-arg!...- shinta cae de rodillas completamente exhausto

- shinta!- karia intenta salir a ayudar a su hermano pero es detenida- que haces karon!... dejame que no vez que shinta esta lastimado?

- si vaz a auxiliarlo ahora… shinta perdera automáticamente

- que no vez que ya derroto a kab- dijo la pelirroja con un pucherito

- ese tipo… no se rinde tan facil- dijo karon- mira-señalando al chico como se levantaba

- maldito… ese ataque me dejo sin un rastro de magia…-dijo mientras limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre en su labio- pero a ti te dejo sin magia y sin energia para pelear a mano limpia asi que…

- que alguien lo detenga!- grito shena asustada

- si conocieras a shinta sabrias que no esta vencido- dijo shena con una enigmatica sonrisa

-eh?- volteo a verla la castaña del mundo mistico

-jem… torpe… resplandor!!!!!!!!!- grito el joven espadachín y a su mandato un golpe mas dio de lleno en el pecho de su contrincante esta vez dejandolo inconciente en forma definitva

-shinta!- esta vez karon corre a ayudar a su amigo

- hey no es justo!- dijo karia en un puchero pues fue karon quien la detuviera la primera vez

-Shinta estas bien?-pregunto karon al momento de ayudar a su amigo a incorporarse

-jejeje si pero ese ultimo ataque me dejo sin energia

-baka!... arriesgaste demasiado… si ese ataque no tocaba de lleno a kab te abria derrotado, sabes que te detesta y no se abria conformado con derrotarte sino que te hubiera lastimado bastante

- y si lo sabes tambien debes saber que debia arriesgarlo todo no?... karon cuanto tiempo llevas conociendome?-pregunto el joven espadachín mientras le sonreia de medio lado

- mucho shinta … mucho… por eso no detuve la batalla en el atake traidor de kab… por que sabia que saldrias adelante

-karon…- el chico la miraba profundamente

-shinta!- el momento fue interrumpido por la castaña del mundo mistico- te sientes bien?

- estoy bien shena… gracias

- ven te ayudare!-dijo tomandole una mano

- ya le estoy ayudando yo niña-dijo karon con el tono un tanto molesta pero mostrandose serena

- no debo arriesgarme … a lo mejor quieres abofetearlo como a mi – dijo con sisaña para recordarle a shinta lo sucedido un dia antes

- pero tu…- karon fue interrumpida

- esta bien …karon quiero que shena me ayude- declaro el espadachín serio

- kjjj… esta bien- dijo sumamente molesta y triste mientras veia como shena llevaba a shinta hasta unas pequeñas bancas para que se restableciera

-shinta!...-grito hikarua al momento de llegar a lado de el joven

-si…. Estoy bien hika chan- contesto eliz al ver a la mujer y su padre ahí

-estas seguro, el eleckron dagon es una tecnica bastante peligrosa- reprendio latis- no debes usarl;a de nuevo entendido? Al menos no en este dia

- esta bien papa

- esta bien shinta?-pregunto la ex guerrera del viento al llegar a lado de aquel grupo

- fuu crees que aun puedas usar el viento curativo?-pregunto hikaru precupada al llegar a lado de shinta

- si… en ese aspecto mi magia sigue siendo la misma

- mama… por favor cura a shinta- shena se veia preocupada por las quemaduras del chico

- con todo gusto- haciendo lujo de su magia fuu alivia las quemaduras del chico

- wow.. tu mama es increíble…- el chico se movia completamente restablesido- gomen… fuu sama.. podria pedirle un favor mas?- Pregunto respetuosamente el chico de ojos rojisos

- claro, dime shinta- contesto la rubia encantada con los buenos modales del chico

- podria aliviar las heridas de kab… el tambien resulto bastante lastimado

- de… kab? Pregunto sorprendida- esta bien…- su expresión cambia a una dulce al ver el bondadoso corazon de el chico mientras se dirigia a ayudar a aque chico con el que mantuviera la batalla anterior

- arigato gozaimazu… yo ire a ver la batalla de mi hermana

- pero shinta debes descansar-dijo shena quien lo miraba reprovatoriamente

- bromeas… no me perderia el combate de mi pequeña hermana por nada del mundo

- shinta no puedes exponer tu salud por esa escuincla!- dijo shena molesta

- eh?... cuida tus palabras shena… esa "escuincla" como la llamas, te recuerdo que es mi hermana- dijo shinta partiendo a ver la batalla de su hermana

- maldita sea…- se decia shena mentalmente

- estas bien shena… últimamente te noto muy agresiva- pregunto hikaru tras ella

- que te importa!- dijo la chica mientras salia corriendo

-shena!... que sucede contigo?- hikaru de verdad estaba preocupada por su sobrina

- quiero pensar que sea la adolescencia- dijo latis posando su mano en el hombro derecho de la pelirroja

- yo tambien latis…. Yo tambien

-el siguiente combate es el de eliot y karia….- el mago estaba aun inseguro de la batalla que llevarian a cabo esos dos

-al fin podremos provar nuestra fuerza realmente karia

- si eliot… te mostrare que no soy tan debil…- contesto con una sonrisita la pequeña pelirroja

- jejeje durante los entrenamientos siempre te cuide, nunca use al 100 mi fuerza karia- dijo el joven albino

- yo tampoco eliot… hacia lo mismo que tu… te cuidaba

- jajajajaja que gracioso… pero esto no es un entrenamiento… karia por que estas aquí

- quiero proteger a las personas que amo- contesto la niña

- tu quieres proteger a las personas que amas… yo solo quiero proteger a la persona que mas amo… no quiero que te lastimes como la nueva guerrera del fuego -el pequeño saca su espada- quiero protejerte… y voy a derrotarte– aquello mas que una amenaza era una declaracion

-la persona que mas ama?!!!!!!!- shinta habia escuchado aquello y no le agradaba en nada

- eliot… -dijo la pequeña pelirroja con su rostro cubierto por un carmesí vivo

-en guardia karia!-dijo mostrando un lijero sonrojo

- gracias eliot… pero… yo tambien quiero protegerte y eso significa convertirme en compañera de rayearth…-dijo colocando sus manitas en una posición de batalla- resplandor llameante!!!!!- una ráfaga de fuego ataca al chico el cual lo esquiva fácilmente

-necesitaras mas que eso para derrotarme karia… y para tu desgracia conosco todas tus tecnicas- el chico se teletransporta tras karia- pero tu no conoces todas las mias… rayo lux!!- una ráfaga de energia es despedida contra la pequeña sin embargo…

-escudo!!!!!- la ráfaga es rechazada por una esfera de energia- no creas conocerme tanto eliot-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa enigmatica

- je… - el chico esta vez guarda su espada y saca una pequeña flauta comenzandola a tocar- espiritu de la naturaleza…-una especia de remolino se forma alrededor de el –ataka!!!!!!!!!!- aquel remolino se vuelve contra karia aprisionandola- dilo karia… di que te rindes!- dijo el chico con una mueca de dolor, de verdad le lastimaba tratar asi a la pequeña karia

-nunca!... me oyes… nunca!!!!!!!! – la pequeña consentra su poder para lograr safarse de ese remolino- ah… ah… bien.. mi turno- la pequeña saca una pequeña daga

- karia jamas lograras hacerme algo con eso- dijo el chico arqueando sus cejas con una mueca de ternura ante la "ingenuidad" de la niña

- usara esa tecnica?- dijo shinta desde donde miraba a su hermana

- -o-U le dije que no se emosionara- dijo karon llegando a lado de shinta- le dije que usara esa tecnica solo si las cosas se veian criticas

- karon?- dijo el chico- tu…

- ñ.ñU sabes que no puedo resistirme a algo que me pida tu hermana… y me lo pidio con esos ojos a los que nadie puede resistirse TT-TT- dijo la pelinegra de manera graciosa sabiendo loqeu shinta le reclamaria

- estas loca?!!!!!!! Es una niña!!!!!!!!

- sumimasen!- se disculpo ella agachando la cabesa multiples veces

- eres una baka!- se escucho una voz tras ella- y asi dices protejerla?!-la voz pertenecia a shena

-tu de nuevo?!- dijo ya molesta la pelinegra

- eres una irresponsable

- si karon nee chan le enseño esa tecnica a karia nee chan es por que confia en ella y que sabra manejarla, en cambio tu solo eres una fastidiosa, lo que karon nee chan nos enseña es para protegernos? No te permito le hables asi… tu llegaste a este mundo sin pertenecer a el, entraste a este torneo solo por egoismo no por que te procupe la gente de este lugar… quisas nosotros somos unas escuinclas huerfanas como nos llamaste ayer pero contamos con algo tan valioso como la familia y son los amigos, que siempre te apoyan, dudo mucho que llegues a conocer ese sentimiento… vamos karon nee chan… apoyemos a karia en otro lado – dijo miracle al momento de jalar a karon

-hai hai… vamos miracle- karon ni siquiera volteo a ver a la pareja

- lo has visto? Me detestan- dijo shena haciendose la victima

- cualquiera te detestaria si lo llamaras de esa manera- dijo shinta comprendiendo las bofetadas del dia anterior- como pudiste?!

-solo les dije la verdad, son unas niñas y karon es una despreciable huerfana!- dijo molesta shena

- gracias shena… acabas de decirme lo despreciable que soy- dijo el chico dejandola ahí

- de qe hablas?- dijo shena desconcertada

- yo tambien soy huerfano… mi padre fallecio hace mucho y mi madre al poco tiempo de que se casara con latis y naciera karia… latis es mi padrastro- después de esto el chico se dirige hacia donde desaparecieron sus amigos

-shinta tu…-la castaña estaba desconcertada

- karia por favor, es evidente que ya no tienes mas ideas… deja esto por la paz y rindete-el pequeño albino no queria pelear contra ella

-ja… solo ve esto… ilucion!!!!!!!!!!! 1000 navajas!!!!!!!- ante ese hechizo la niña arroja la navaja las cuales comienzan a multiplicarse rapidamente

-eso no servira karia…- el chico estaba concentrado mirando solo la navaja original- se que las demas son una ilucion- dijo el niño sacando su espada para eliminar la navaja "original"- se como romper las iluciones

- eso crees?-dijo la niña con una lijera sonrisa cuando una de las navajas "ilucion" rasga la ropa de el chico

-pero que demo…kjjj – en ese momento varias de las navajas logran alcansar al chico haciendo pequeños cortes en el cuerpo del chico – escudo!- aquello habia lograd parar las navajas

-onegai eliot… ríndete, no quiero lastimarte-dijo la pequeña karia a modo de suplica

- quiero pelear contra tu hermano…-dijo eliot levantandose

-que?... por que?... –dijo la niña desconcertada

-contra… shinta?- dijo karon entre los espectadores

-contra mi- dijo el chico asustando a miracle y karon quinese veian la pelea!

-waaaaaa!!!!!! …shinta nii sama me asustaste- dijo miracle con un puchero

- quiero demostrarle que no soy ningun debilucho-dijo el pequeño albino en la explanada de peleas

-debilucho?...-dijo shinta extrañado,por que eliot creia que shinta pensaba eso?

-asi que eso… es lo que escucho-dijo karon poniendo un semblante serio

-eh?...de que hablas?-pregunto shinta

-hace tres semanas….-comenzo a relatar karon

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.flash back(XD han notado como me gusta hacer esto en mis fics?).-.-.-.-

-rayos donde estará shinta- decía una karon buscando al pelinegro de sus sueños- eh?- en ese momento ve como un albino viene corriendo furioso

-eliot?... que te pasa?-pregunto preocupada al momento de detenerlo

-nada…no me pasa nada-dijo el aun molesto-deame ir!-esta vez mostraba unos ojos vidriosos

-eh?...no te puedo dejar ir asi-dijo la pelinegra

-que me dejes en paz maldición!... que te importa lo que le pase a un debilucho como yo!-dijo esta vez sacando pequeñas lagrimas

-me importa por que eres mi amigo… y jamas eh pensado que seas un debilucho, para no pertenecer a estas tierras manejas muy bien la magia y las armas eliot

-de verdad lo crees?-dijo el conteniendo mas lagrimas

-no se quien te dijo que eras debil… pero mintio… el poder de tu corazon es mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera, esa es tu fuerza eliot

-gracias….karon…-dijo el chico mas sereno

- demuestrale a esa persona que eres muy fuerte-dijo la niña guiñando e ojo- entrena mucho y mas…y si me disculpas… tengo que ir a buscar a shinta

-esta en el jardin del area central del castillo… ahí lo escuche platicando con shena- después de eso el niño sale corriendo de nuevo

-eliot…- dijo la niña algo preocupada al verlo salir de esa forma

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-no lo crei de ti shinta… creo que shena te esta contagiando lo hiriente-dijo mirandolo con reprobación

-pero … aquella vez yo no dije nada…espera…ya recuerdo….

.-.-.-.-.- flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-de verdad ese niño le gusta a tu hermana-dijo una castaña sentada en el pasto

-asi es… no me agrada nada la relacion de esos dos… temo que karia quiera crecer para estar con el

-eres un hermano muy celoso-dijo la castaña clara con una sonrisa

- no es que sea celoso solo que no me agrada…

-por que no te agrada?-pregunto cuiriosa

-ese niño es un conde, su madre es una princesa en su planeta… cuando llegue el momento, el subira al trono

-uy…todo un partido para tu hermana no?-pregunto la chica

-no quiero que karia se valla de céfiro…-dijo shinta triste

-shinta….

-ademas –en ese presiso momento un albino iba pasando cerca- eliot no esta acostumbrado a pelear… es un niño que depende de su corte y de sus lacayos, alguien que aunque ah aprendido a manejar la magia sigue dependiendo de la tecnologia

-en pocas palabras es un debilucho-dijo shena con una sonrisa ironica

-…kjjjj- en ese momento el pequeño albino sale corriendo sin escuchar mas

-tengo miedo ese niño…se esta haciendo fuerte… y se llevara a karia lejos-dijo shinta….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-como siempre tu querida shena con sus delicadezas…-dijo karon mirando hacia donde el pequeño eliot- pero tu tienes razon… ese niño se esta haciendo fuerte… y deberias llevarte bien con el … porque desea proteger a la misma persona que tu-dijo sonriendo

-mmmm-shinta tambien regresa su mirada a ver la pelea

-eliot… yo no quiero que pelees con mi hermano-dijo la pequeña en pose de guardia

-por que ..tambien crees que soy un debilucho?-dijo el chico un tanto herido

- no eliot… yo se que eres muy fuerte… pero ….pero mi corazon no sabria a quien apoyar-dijo la niña

-karia….jum… terminemos esto como debe de ser- dijo poniendose en posición de batalla el albino-que gane el mejor-dijo sacando un bumerang rojo-bumerang de fuego!!!!!!!- grito el niño arrojando aquel aparato que de inmediato de volvio una bola de fuego

- te demostrare querido eliot… por que soy digna de ser compañera de rayearth… SAETA DE FUEGO!!!!!!!!!!

-no puede ser!-dijo latis al momento de ver a su pequeña hija hacer aquello

-dijo saeta de fuego?-pregunto hikaru impresionada

- esa es…-shinta no estaba menos impresionado

-como?- el bumerang fue rechazado por aquella impresionante flecha callendo de lleno contra el joven albino

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-sin poder evitarlo el autozamita habia salido disparado con mucha fuerza

- eliot no puede continuar… karia gana- declaro clef al ver al albino herido

-ELIOT!!!!!!!!!-grito la niña haciendo caso omiso a que habia ganado

-vamos miracle veamos como esta eliot kun-dijo karon mientras salia corriendo seguida por la pequeña miracle y shinta

-eliot… onegai… hablame-dijo la niña con lagrimitas

-je… tu hermano tenia…razon… soy un debilucho-dijo triste al momento de reaccionar

- eso no es verdad… eres un chico muy fuerte- se escucho la voz de shinta

-nii san!-dijo karia al verlo ahí

- no cualquiera aguantaria con vida un ataque de esa magnitud-dijo arrodillandose para estar a la altura de de el chico sentado en el suelo- es una lastima que no pudieramos enfrentarnos … pero ya abra mas oportnidades-dijo sonriendo mientras una mirada de alegria se reflejaba en el rostro del albino

-hai… y cuando eso suceda… te derrotare!-dijo el niño seguro de si mismo

-jejeje ya veremos conde de autozam… ya veremos- dijo sonriente

-la ultima batalla….-dijo hikaru preocupada

- cualquiera de nuestros hijos heredara tu poder

-… si… cualquiera de los dos… estare igual de preocupada-dijo ella

- la ultima batalla por el poder de rayearth es entre shinta y karia- dijo clef, y fue en ese momento que ambos chicos comprendieron lq situación, tanto shinta como karia se miraron

- peleare contra mi hermano- pensola pequeña ojivioleta

-karia… eres muy pequeña, no puedo dejarte esta responsabilidad- pensaba shinta mientras miraba a su pequeña hermana

-chicos… es el momento-dijo clef mientras veia a los dos finalistas

-bien-la pequeña se prepara para el siguiente combate-nii sama… no me dejarevencer- dijo la niña

-karia… en esta batalla olvidare que eres mi hermana… asi que preparate-dijo el joven espadachín

- tu tambien hermano …tu tambien- la niña saca una pequeña daga-ilucion!!!! 1000 navajas!!!!!!!!-grito la niña comenzando con el convate

- escudo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- aquellas navajas calleron ante la defensa del joven shinta- ya deberias saber que una tecnica que eh visto ya no surte efecto en mi –dijo el chico al desaparecer el campo de energiay empuñando su espada dispuesto a atacar a la pequeña

- lo se por eso prepare una tecnica especial para ti hermano- tornado cortante!- las navajas en el suelo se levantaron en una ráfaga de viento creando un tornado por demas peligroso

-arg!- el chico habia recibido varias cortaduras, entre ellas una que aunque no era seria le habia imposibilitado empuñar su espada- eres buena… kjjj"maldición creo que no podre usar la espada… tendre que usar solo magia" –penso

- en guardia hermano… esto ya es una batalla magica- dijo la niña pero una extraña luz la envolvia

-karia?- dijo el espadachín algo intrigado

- esa …- hikaru reconocia aquello

-..luz es la misma que…- umi estaba sorprendida

- la luz que hizo crecer a la princesa esmeralda- fuu estaba desconcertada

- debo protger a las personas que amo… es por eso que… yo debo…- la luz se intensifica y donde la imagen de lapequeña karia estaba aparece una chica de aproximadamente 14 años su cabello estaba suelto pero decorado con unas pequeñas luces plateadas, tenia un vestido rojo largo sus ojos violáceos eran aun mas intensos-pelea hinta estaba desconsetrtado… hermano

-ka…karia?-shinta estaba desconcertado aquella chica de casi su edad era su hermanita karia?

-saeta de fuego!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la jovencita al momento de lanzar su ataque…

- eso si que no!!... elektro dagon- ambos poderes chocan creando un gran humareda

-shinta!!!!!!!!- gritaron shena y karon al mismo tiempo

- karia!!!!!!!!- grito el pequeño eliot junto con miracle, no se veia nadie en el campo de batalla solo una silueta de pie y la otra en el suelo….

- el nuevo acompañante de rayearth es……- el mago al fin habia logrado vislumbrar la silueta en pie disponiendose a dar el veredicto…

ñaca ñaca…. CONTINUARA XD


End file.
